


Hell™

by dreameh



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLK (Band), GOT7, Golden Child (Korea Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), VICTON (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), 97 liners - Freeform, M/M, Memes, TAEYANG BYUNGCHAN HANSE AND JANGJUN COME IN AT CHAPTER 18, bambam is a closet fanboy', chatfic, general savagery, i forget jungkook a lot, i love mingming, im a male group stan so theres no female idols, only mature for some... questionable, people tease minghao about jun, sorry - Freeform, support him, tH EY ARE HERE FINALLY, they ignore mingyu for like two chapters, things bambam says, uploaded from wattpad to here, whoops, why is thereno fanfiction in the taeming tag wtf i am the first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Memegyu: hajima haji haji haji hajimagyeomie: stop before I shove that haji hajima up your ass MingewMemegyu: ooh kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Sunflower8: bitch if you don't stop hoeing I'm gonna tell Wonu-hyungie that you're cheating on himDicKYEOM: lmao Thughao came out again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in june but only just posted it on here today for whatever reason so please dont mind the junhao day pun thats first up

**Memegyu created the group and added Sunflower8** **☆彡** **, DicKYEOM, Jungcook, gyeomie, dabdab and jaelien**

**Memegyu named the group 97z**

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **added Extrawoo**

 

**_ 8 members online _ **

 

Memegyu: hey guess what

Jungcook: ?

Memegyu: it's  
Memegyu:

 

Memegyu: of  
Memegyu:

 

  
DicKYEOM: oH MY GOD  
DicKYEOM: JISOOS SAVE M

Sunflower8 ☆彡: ...why

jaelien: IM SOETA CONFUSED BUT SEOKMINS REACTION IS FUNNY

dabdab: byE

 

**dabdab logged off**

 

Extrawoo: how did I get here again

Jungcook: lol Bambam is moody

Extrawoo: which one of you Seventeen shits added me?

Sunflower8 ☆彡: I'm sorry   
Sunflower8 ☆彡: You know I love you though ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

Extrawoo: it's okay Minghao  
Extrawoo: I'm glad you were considerate enough to add me

gyeomie: did you create this group just to make that pun..?

Sunflower8 ☆彡: Yugyeomie is Bambam okay?

Extrawoo: I'm going now though. Bye Minghao!

gyeomie: Bambam is really tired today, he's been really busy

Memegyu: nooo o

Sunflower8 ☆彡: bye Eunwoo~

 

**Extrawoo logged off**

 

DicKYEOM: Hao-ie~ are you cheating on Jun with Eunwoo?

Sunflower8 ☆彡: Jun and I aren't dating (＞人＜;)

Jungcook: I'm not even in your group but I'm pretty sure you're dating him

 

**dabdab logged on**

 

dabdab: I sesne d drama I'm back sleep can wait

Sunflower8 ☆彡: ( *｀ω')  
Sunflower8 ☆彡: Imma fight

dabdab: fite somebody

Sunflower8 ☆彡: 他们不能发现我跟俊辉在约会 ( ** _thank you for that improved translation_** ** _\- 'They can't find out that I'm dating Junhui')_**

jaelien: They can't find me and a date. ( ** _Proving how shit Bing translate is_** ** _)_**  
jaelien: ??? I-  
jaelien: I'm confused but I'm sure you are dating him. I'm going now

 

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**  
**jaelien logged off**

 

Jungcook: he's in denial

Memegyu: definitely

dabdab: lmao

DicKYEOM: I'm pretty sure they are dating though because they're always together

gyeomie: bYE IM NOT GETTING INTO RELATIONSHIP DRAMAS

 

**gyeomie logged off**

 

Jungcook: Bam is Yugyeom okay?

dabdab: he's helping some of our hyungs with relationship dramas it's okay tho he's with me

Jungcook: I'm coming to JYP to talk to Yugyeom. See you soon

**Jungcook logged off**

 

dabdab: the drama is over I'm going

 

**dabdab logged off**

 

DicKYEOM: ...

Memegyu: ...

 

 **DicKYEOM logged off**  
**Memegyu logged off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jun's birthday and Minghao is making sure everyone knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again its quite clear I started this in June. Extra update bc I'm writing chapter 21 currenlt.

**_ 8 members online _ **

 

Sunflower8 ☆彡: It's Junhui's birthday send birthday wishes to him!!

Memegyu: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Extrawoo: happy birthday Junhui~

Sunflower8 ☆彡: stop Mingew. And thank you Eunwoo~

dabdab: MEME KING SAYS HAPPY BIRTHDSY

Sunflower8 ☆彡: thank you Bambammie~

Memegyu: hajima haji haji haji hajima

Extrawoo: ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡ I send my love to both of you~

gyeomie: stop before I shove that haji hajima up your ass Mingew

Memegyu: ooh kinky ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sunflower8 ☆彡: bitch if you don't stop hoeing I'm gonna tell Wonu-hyungie that you're cheating on him

Jungcook: what

gyeomie: yes you go Hao

dabdab: roast him Ming Ming

DicKYEOM: I miss MingMing. I hope he's living a great life, doing whatever he's doing now

Memegyu: you wouldn't

dabdab: ?? What do you mean Seokmin?

jaelien: Minghao? Isn't pure? Swearing? What is this world coming to?

DicKYEOM: we used to have a member in our group called MingMing. He left though.

Sunflower8 ☆彡: Bitch you wrong I would

dabdab: oh

DicKYEOM: lmao Thughao came out again

Jungcook: how can he be swearing and being savage yet he's so adorable still??

jaelien: what do you mean? Again?

Sunflower8 ☆彡: ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ I'm always adorable Jungkookie~

jaelien: the duality of this boy

Sunflower8 ☆彡: ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪ Please send your birthday wishes to Junhui~ I want him to know that other groups love him too

jaelien: happy birthday Jun-hyung. All of NCT wishes you a happy birthday and Suho-hyung also said happy birthday on behalf of all of the EXO hyungs.

Sunflower8 ☆彡: Junnie says thank you to everyone, Jaehyunnie

jaelien: but can someone explain what Seokmin meant?

Memegyu: (wait that means he's with Jun-hyung right now)  
Memegyu: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Extrawoo: YOON SANHA HAS TAKEN EUNWOO-HYUNGS PHONE HELLO HYUNGS

 

**Savagewoo changed Extrawoo's nickname to Savagewoo**

 

Sunflower8 ☆彡: (Mingew, you realise I can see what you wrote and I can pummel you or get Jihoon-hyung to do so for me?) Hello Sanha~

Memegyu: shit

gyeomie: Got7 sends their wishes too~

Extrawoo: SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JUNHUI HYUNG FROM ME AS WELL

 

 **Savagewoo has sent a voice message.**  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNHUI ( _HYUNG_ )!!!!! YOON SANHA YOU LITTLE SHIT GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK BEFORE I WHOOP YOUR ASS" 

 

Sunflower8 ☆彡: Junnie says thank you to Got7 as well~  
Sunflower8 ☆彡: and you Sanha, and all the other members of Astro.

gyeomie: ay yo (HiTMAN BANG INTROCUCES HIT IT- THE SECOND AUDITION) Jackson here! I've taken Yugyeoms phone to send Jun a personal message. Happy birthday, Prince of China. Hope you get more lines bro.

Jungcook: Jackson-hyung why  
Jungcook: I'm triggered  
Jungcook: but happy birthday to Jun-hyung from me and the rest of BTS

Memegyu: since when was Jun-hyung close to Jackson?

gyeomie: since a long time ago Meme guy. gyeomie: Gotta blast Yugyeoms coming back

jaelien: JUN MY YOUNGER LOOKALIKE HAPPY BIRTHDA Y GO WILD IVE SENT MONEY TO YOUR COMPANY FOR YOUR GROUP TO SPEND I LOVE YOU MY SON  
jaelien: I'm sorry Heechul-sunbaenim was apparently in the building and he took my phone

DicKYEOM: whAT THE FCK SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG JUST SCREAMED  
DicKYEOM: okAY SO I JUST ASED JEONGHAN-HYUNG BC CHEOL-HYUNF IS TOO SJOCKED TO RESPOND  
DicKYEOM: AND APPARENTLY HEECHUL-SUNBAENIM JUS T CAME TO PLEDIS EARLIER  
DicKYEOM: AND GAVE MANAGER-NIM LIKE 1 MILLION WON OR MORE???? FOR US???

jaelien: read up Seokmin

DicKYEOM: oH  
DicKYEOM: IMMA TELL EOMMA AND APPA ABOUT ATHAT

Savagewoo: you do that. (I'm back now I stole my phone back off Sanha)

dabdab: waIT WHY DID HEECHUL-SUNBAENIM DO THAT??? BC THEY LOOK ALIKE ISNT A REALLY GOOD REASON

Jungcook: yeah I'm curious as well

Sunflower8 ☆彡: Jun here, so, Heechul-sunbaenim has kidnapped me a few times with Manager-nim's permission (so technically not kidnapping but close enough) and basically he's taken me out for food and I think he's now deemed me his Chinese younger brother?  
Sunflower8 ☆彡: I have no clue what's happening in my life anymore. But still, thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday  
Sunflower8 ☆彡: (¬_¬)  (Sockmin) (Mingew)

Memegyu: choke bitCH I WISHED YOU HAPPY BURTDHAY IN PERSON

DicKYEOM: Sorry hyung. Happy birthday Junhui-hyung

Sunflower8 ☆彡: Mingew I'm giving you 10 seconds to run for your life because I'm sending Jihoon to kill you and he has his guitar

Memegyu: whY

Sunflower8 ☆彡: he'll do my bidding because it's my birthday and I'm one of the only people he can stand in our group. He'd destroy the entire world for me if I say the word

jaelien: Seventeen's China Line are a bunch of savages. They scare me a bit. That's great tbh

Memegyu: you can't be serious he's not coming aftSHIT HES CKMING FORME

Jungcook: lmao

dabdab: rip

Savagewoo: you will probably be forgotten 

gyeomie: you'd only be remembered for your bad visuals and outdated memes

Memegyu: WHAT IS IT??: ATTACK MJNFHU DAY TODTG????!?5

dabdab: no it's Jun's birthday

Memegyu: WIW  
Memegyu: Kim Mingyu is dead. I will reign supreme and destroy all tall people

Sunflower8 ☆彡: Thank you Jihoonie~ I'm going swap phones with Minghao. I don't think he likes messaging the boys from my account. He keeps on pouting.

Memegyu: no problem Junhui. I'm going to leave the phone with the dead body.

DicKYEOM: Stop Jihoon-hyung 2k17

Memegyu: I'm coming for you next

DicKYEOM: shit  
DicKYEOM: I apologise hyung please forgive me

Sunflower8: ☆彡 I'll save you Seokminnie~

DicKYEOM: Hao?

Sunflower8 ☆彡: yes I'm back~

DicKYEOM: thank you for saving meeee~

Sunflower8 ☆彡: ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡

DicKYEOM: oh and Jaehyun?

jaelien: yes?

DicKYEOM:

 

**DicKYEOM logged off**

 

dabdab: woAH

Sunflower8 ☆彡: waeee   
Sunflower8 ☆彡: I saved his life and that's how he repays me? ｡ﾟ(ﾟ'Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

dabdab: so that's why that's been floating around the Seventeen tag on literally all of the social media platforms.

jaelien: wait that's you?

Savagewoo: Haoie do you want to come to the Astro dorm? You can bring Junhui-hyung with you~

Sunflower8 ☆彡: Yes please Eunwooie~ We'll be there as soon as possible (sorry if some of my other hyungs tag along)

 

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

 

Savagewoo: okay~

 

**Savagewoo logged off**

 

gyeomie: it doesn't matter that he was like that in the past, he's a sweetheart now.   
gyeomie: I think it's good that he was a bit of a thug in the past because it helped shape a better personality for him now.

Jungcook: how much did I miss?

dabdab: Thughao. Oh and Mingyu's dead

Jungcook: I said how much but okay

dabdab: lots

Jungcook: ...  
Jungcook: well Hobi-hyung is screeching

jaelien: niCE

dabdab: Aju nice?

jaelien: yes.

dabdab: good

Jungcook: even if you didn't want to know then I don't care

gyeomie: I care Jungkookie~  
gyeomie: sorta  
gyeomie: I think?  
gyeomie: ?????

Jungcook: ....

 

**Jungcook logged off**

 

gyeomie: was it something I said?  I'll get Taetae to make him happy

 

**gyeomie logged off**

 

jaelien: well I'm going to go before Suho-hyung tells me off. We're about to go out for dinner with the EXO-hyungs and I'm not fully ready yet

dabdab: rip Jaehyun the Alien

jaelien: just because aliens are real doesn't mean I am one.

dabdab: so many things about that sentence are incorrect Jae.

 

**dabdab logged off**

 

jaelien: If your going to call me Jay, spell it correctly. It's either Jay or Jaehyun, not a mixture of both.  
jaelien: oh he's gone. Rude

 

**jaelien logged off**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ 8 members online _ **

 

DicKYEOM: you know what I realised

gyeomie: what?

DicKYEOM: there's someone we didn't add

Jungcook: who??

jaelien: if you say who I think you're going to say, im going to go to Pledis and stab you rn bc he's gonna kill me

DicKYEOM: well I'm not going to say and I'll just add him.   
DicKYEOM: you're gonna die anyway this will just bring your fate to you sooner.

jaelien: how the heck do you even have him?

 

**DicKYEOM added winwinwinner to the chat**

 

DicKYEOM: idk

winwinwinner: what's this?

dabdab: welcome to the memes bitch

Sunflower8 ☆彡: ^he means welcome to our '97 liner group chat ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡

winwinwinner: is that Jaehyun I see in this group

jaelien: no what are you talking about

winwinwinner: yore dead  
winwinwinner: *youre

jaelien: shit

Eunwoo: you might be remembered

DicKYEOM: okay visuals

dabdab: memes

Sunflower8 ☆彡: death

gyeomie: suffering

Jungcook: why must you do this

jaelien: I'm as dead as Mingyu

dabdab: speaking of Mingyew   
dabdab: is he actually dead?

DicKYEOM: no he's just semi unconscious  
DicKYEOM: he's alive tho

Memegyu: guess who's back bitches

dabdab: I sorta miss the chaos of the chat from when Mingyu was alive tho

Memegyu: im right here you ass

dabdab: sometimesq I still hear his voice

Memegyu: iM STILL HER E  
Memegyu: AND WERE NOT EVEN TALKING?????  
Memegyu: WERE MESSAGING

dabdab:

 

dabdab: arENT WE JUST BOYFRIEND GOALS

Sunflower8 ☆彡: aww cute

Savagewoo: ^^^^ agreed

gyeomie: Doesn't my boyfriend look amazing with red hair ❤️❤️

jaelien: he looks really pretty

dabdab: aw thanks

jaelien: I meant shitty  
jaelien: damn autocorrect

dabdab: ...  
dabdab: r00d

jaelien: ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

Sunflower8 ☆彡: don't be mean to Yugyeomie ( *｀ω')

jaelien: I'm not. I'm being mean to Bambam

Sunflower8 ☆彡: oh that's okay then (๑>◡<๑)

dabdab: r00d

Memegyu: you know what's really r00d???  
Memegyu: everyone ignoring me

dabdab: do any of you hear something?

gyeomie: no?

Jungcook: maybe it's the wind

Memegyu: I'm not dead and I am not wind.

DicKYEOM: yeah the wind's louder than normal today

Memegyu: mayBE ITS BECAUSE ITS NOT THE WIND, ITS ME

Savagewoo: it must be the wind. There's nobody else but us (am I late for anything MJ-hyung was being weird)

Memegyu: IM RIGHT HERE

jaelien: you guys are right there's nobody else here (no ur fine)

Memegyu: JAEHYUN WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THEM

winwinwinner: we must be imagining things

Memegyu: I give up

Sunflower8 ☆彡: it might just be you guys hearing the wind because all I can hear is a littLE BITCH (hihi Eunwooie~)

 

**Memegyu logged off**

 

winwinwinner: Jaehyun you're still dead

jaelien: shit

 

**jaelien logged off**

 

Savagewoo: Minghao oh my god that was amazing

Sunflower8 ☆彡: I'd like to thank not only god, but Jisoos

 

**Jungcook logged off**

 

gyeomie: you brought back memories of his cringy Justin Bieber phase ( **oH how I wish he'll pass this phase already)**

Sunflower8 ☆彡: oh well   
Sunflower8 ☆彡: I don't give a shit I don't give a fuck

winwinwinner: well thanks for adding me Seokmin. I have to go now, I have a little shithead to kill

DicKYEOM: no problem. Enjoy killing Jaehyun. That little bitch ignored me when I was on his show.   
DicKYEOM: its payback~

 

**winwinwinner logged off**

 

Sunflower8 ☆彡: what great teamwork we had though

DicKYEOM: I'm going to go now~ should we continue this in real life, Hao?

Sunflower8 ☆彡: It'll be funny to hear him scream in frustration. Let's do it.

Savagewoo: you're evil  
Savagewoo: that's partially why we're friends.

Sunflower8 ☆彡: ╰(*'︶'*)╯♡

DicKYEOM: okay~  
DicKYEOM: if you hear Mingyu screaming then it's probably me

Sunflower8 ☆彡: (aju) nice

 

**DicKYEOM logged off**

 

Sunflower8 ☆彡: I bet he's going to see Jisoo-hyung  
Sunflower8 ☆彡: I think they're dating

dabdab: weird bible aunt hyung?

gyeomie: the one who threatened to hit me with a bible that one time

Sunflower8 ☆彡: yes and yes

dabdab: oh nice and gay, how I like it

Sunflower8 ☆彡: wait he threatened to hit you with a bible?

gyeomie: yes

Sunflower8 ☆彡: oh he probably saw that video where you were dancing sexily and your hyungs had to stop you

gyeomie: makes sense

dabdab: Yugyeom

 

**dabdab logged off**

 

gyeomie: he wants me right now okay I've gotta go now~ talk to you later, Minghaoie, Eunwooie~

 

**gyeomie logged off**

 

Sunflower8 ☆彡: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Savagewoo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sunflower8 ☆彡: I love how everyone thinks that me, you, Si Cheng and Yugyeom are innocent and sweet but then they're surprised when we be savage

Savagewoo: I love shocking people like that.

Sunflower8 ☆彡: sameee  
Sunflower8 ☆彡: Junnie loves it~

Savagewoo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sunflower8 ☆彡: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **Memegyu logged on**  
**Savagewoo logged off**  
**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

 

Memegyu: wow rude much

 

**Memegyu logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL MY BOY MINGMING IS HEREEEEE

**_ 9 members online _ **

 

DicKYEOM: what's happening friendos?

jaelien: crippling anxiety

Savagewoo: crippling depression

Sunflower8 ☆彡: crippling suffering

Memegyu: crippling pain

Jungcook: crippling exhaustion

dabdab: crippling memes

gyeomie: crippling hunger

winwinwinner: death

DicKYEOM: oh. That's nice. I like your optimism.

 

**DicKYEOM logged off**

 

Jungcook: oh my hyungs need me  
Jungcook: bye

 

**Jungcook logged off**

 

winwinwinner: why'd he leave I was telling the truth  
winwinwinner: mark is dying

dabdab: oH MY GOD

jaelien: he's lying guys  
jaelien: he's being a little shit  
jaelien: what's actually happening is that Mark is in the hospital because he's been overworking himself  
jaelien: he's not that bad  
jaelien: he only has pneumonia

winwinwinner: he's dying jae you're lying

jaelien: you are

winwinwinner: (¬_¬)

 

**winwinwinner logged off**

 

Memegyu: holY SHIT THAT IS BAD DONT MAKE IT SEEM LIKE IT ISNT

gyeomie: I know it's your Mark but I still felt my heart jump into my throat.  
gyeomie: I got really concerned for my Mark-hyung ｡ﾟ(ﾟ'Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

**gyeomie logged off**

 

dabdab: awww Yugyeomie is crying now  
dabdab: which hospital is he at? We might pay him a visit just to reassure Yugyeomie

jaelien: (X) hospital. We're there right now.

dabdab: ogay we're just eating out together, but we're almost done. see you soon

Savagewoo: I'll probably come as well with Sanha. Him and Mark are quite close because they're similar ages  
Savagewoo: I'll be there soon

 

 **Savagewoo logged off**  
**DicKYEOM logged on**

 

DicKYEOM: oMG  
DicKYEOM: I'm concerned about Mark, the kid is sweet and nice to talk to  
DicKYEOM: but  
DicKYEOM: MingMing just contacted me for the first time in over a year after he pretty much just left without much notice  
DicKYEOM: so I'm really emotional, like I'm torn between concerned for Mark and happy about MingMing

 

**DicKYEOM added Mingmingie**

 

Mingmingie: hello~

Sunflower8 ☆彡: MingMing (;'༎ຶД༎ຶ') why did you never message me?

Memegyu: MINGMING I MISSED YOU~

Mingmingie: MINGHAO MINGYU I MISSED YOU BOTH

Memegyu: now explain why you disappeared off the face of the earth bitch

Mingmingie: Okay so funny story  
Mingmingie: Even though we moved like 100 years ago and I know I had your numbers I had put them in my phone and never had the courage to use them  
Mingmingie: I thought I had lost the papers where you all wrote them after I put them in my phone the first time. Like, I really thought I had lost them. Forever.   
Mingmingie: and I got a new phone last year  
Mingmingie: and I didn't know whether I threw your numbers out or not  
Mingmingie: but I presumed I did and I was sad because I wanted to get in contact with you again  
Mingmingie: but then I was going through physical photos of us from when we were on Seventeen TV together  
Mingmingie: (which is a common occurrence but normally I don't get past the first 5 photos because emotions)  
Mingmingie: (but this time I went past 5 photos)  
Mingmingie: and I found all of your numbers scattered throughout the photos  
Mingmingie: so I added all of them in my phone and I was going to message you all individually but I only got to Seokmin before I was added here  
Mingmingie: so yeah

Sunflower8☆彡: I WAS SO WORRIED  YOU HAD DIED AAAAAAAH

Mingmingie: I missed you too

dabdab: were coming now  
dabdab: wiAT WHAT  
dabdab: HOLD THE PHONE  
dabdab: WHO IS MINGMINGIE   
dabdab: AM I MISSING SOMETHINH?

Mingmingie: hi  
Mingmingie: I'm Yao MingMing.   
Mingmingie: I used to be a member of Seventeen.  
Mingmingie:

 

Mingmingie: that's me

dabdab: holYSHSBDADYIKENJDNDJWKA

Sunflower8☆彡: you look so fine

Mingmingie: thanks Hao~

dabdab: you're finE INDEED

Mingmingie: who even?

Sunflower8☆彡: Junnie is getting a bit jealous MingMing

Memegyu: why, is he jealous because someone's talking to his man

Sunflower☆彡: no

Mingmingie: I forgot to say hello to him as well didn't I?

dabdab: oh, you probably wouldn't know who I am, I'm known as Bambam. I'm the second youngest of Got7 and a rapper. Pleased to meet you. gyeomie is my boyfriend Yugyeom, maknae of Got7 and a vocalist.

Mingmingie: sorry Hui~  
Mingmingie: hello to you as well~ I've missed you so so much~  
Mingmingie: oh okay. Nice to meet you  
Mingmingie: well, I've gotta go now, I've got to tell all of the others that I'm not dead.

Sunflower8☆彡: bye bye MingMing~

dabdab: I've gotta go as well. Jaehyun we're coming to the hospital now

jaelien: okay.

 

**dabdab logged off**

 

Mingmingie: I hope that whoever is at the hospital gets better soon  
Mingmingie: being unwell or injured as an idol is one of the worst things.  
Mingmingie: but I suppose it's a blessing in disguise as you do get to rest.  
Mingmingie: I'll be back  
Mingmingie: bye Hao, Gyu, Min and Hui~

 

**Mingmingie logged off**

 

jaelien: thanks?  
jaelien: oh he's gone  
jaelien: who even?

Memegyu: one of our ex members

jaelien: oh okay

Memegyu: oh Wonwoo-hyung is taking me out on a date

Memegyu: bye

 

**Memegyu logged off**

 

Sunflower8☆彡: how is he so open with his relationship?

DicKYEOM: honestly I don't know

jaelien: well I'm going

Sunflower8☆彡: wait  
Sunflower8☆彡: I'm going to come visit Mark  
Sunflower8☆彡: okay you can leave now

 

**jaelien logged off**

 

Sunflower8☆彡: bye Seokminnie

 

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**  
**DicKYEOM logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I added Ming Ming. He's precious af. I saw something that says he still talks to the Chinese members of Seventeen a lot and I cry at the thought. Imagine if he stayed with Seventeen though, how different everything would be.  
> Follow him on Instagram - @mingming970105
> 
> And no there isn't actually anything wrong with Mark it's just bc he doES SO MUCH AND HE NEED S A BREAK
> 
> also i've decided on double updates for this until it's up to date with the original, which is on chapter 21 currently.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ 4 online members _ **

 

Mingmingie: I just realised that I love it when I have no schedules

Jungcook: binch

Mingmingie: I'm right and I'm afraid you will have to fite me if you think otherwise  
Mingmingie: it's 3pm and I'm still in my pyjamas

Savagewoo: I get you, honestly

Mingmingie: oh we haven't all introduced ourselves yet. I'm MingMing, ex Seventeen member

Savagewoo: except we're preparing for a tour  
Savagewoo: Cha Eunwoo of Astro. My real name is Lee Dongmin tho

Jungcook: Jeon Jungkook.  
Jungcook: and Eunwoo, at least you didn't just return from a tour and have to prepare for a comeback

Savagewoo: comeback??? Already???

Jungcook: whoops  
Jungcook: I mean,  
Jungcook: what is a comeback??  
Jungcook: is that something you eat?  
Jungcook: it sounds like it doesn't taste nice  
Jungcook: but in all seriousness   
Jungcook: were just always busy

Memegyu: our tour starts in like a day so we'll be busy

Mingmingie: it's times like this when I'm glad that I'm not in Seventeen anymore? Like, I miss you all but   
Mingmingie: Acemax Black hasn't even debuted yet and is on hold so I'm not as busy and that's a blessing

Memegyu: a fan just sent our Instagram account a really strange photo

Mingmingie: how so would you consider it to be strange?

Memegyu:

 

Jungcook: I choked omg same

Mingmingie: that hat reminds me of Brandon Urie...

Savagewoo: yeah in I Write Sins Naot Tragedies

Memegyu: well they sent it with the message 'Oh yes well what a shame, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a,,,, quEER' so I think it is

Mingmingie: message themmmmm

Memegyu: I'm not allowed to ;~; and they're an English speaker and I can't speak English? The only reason I understood it was because I knew the song and yet I still needed Joshua-hyung to translate. Like, I tried to get Vernon to translate but he was laughing too hard

Mingmingie: they haven't changed  
Mingmingie: I miss you all so much  
Mingmingie: do you think you could get Manager-nim to get me some sort of staff pass to one of your concerts so I can see you again?

Memegyu: I'll try, I'll be back

Mingmingie: yeet

 

 **Memegyu logged off**  
**dabdab logged on**

 

dabdab: *dabs*  
dabdab: yasssss queen slayyyyy

 

**dabdab logged off**

 

Mingmingie: what just happened??

Jungcook: Kunpimook Bhuwakul happened

Mingmingie: is that his real name? It's so cute  
Mingmingie: but same

 

**Memegyu logged on**

 

Memegyu: guess who has an all access staff pass to all three Seoul Diamond Edge concerts

Mingmingie: did you really? Aww thanks

 

**dabdab logged on**

 

dabdab: bless  
dabdab: queeeeeeen slayyyyy

 

**dabdab logged off**

 

Memegyu: we might call you on stage on one of the nights so make sure you dress nicely and maybe learn the lines from some of our title songs?

Mingmingie: whAT

Memegyu: gotta Kris bye

 

**Memegyu logged off**

 

Mingmingie: thaT BINCH I WAS HOPING FOR A WEEK EITHOUT CHAOS BUT NOOOOO

Savagewoo: why did you you expect that? You're in  _this_  groupchat with  _these_  psychos

Mingmingie: true

Savagewoo: I gotta go now... Bin is summoning me.   
Savagewoo: Bye Ming Ming. I hope we'll meet soon.

Mingmingie: bye Eunwoo

 

**Mingmingie changed Savagewoo's nickname to Cha Cha Woo**

 

Mingmingie: sorry it needed to be done

Cha Cha Woo: I don't care tbh this is great

 

**Cha Cha Woo logged off**

 

Jungcook: did I miss everything again?

Mingmingie: yeah, sorry Kook

Jungcook: don't worry about it

 

**Jungcook logged off**

 

Mingmingie: ╮(╯▽╰)╭

 

**Mingmingie logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That photo is actually my best friend, so don't worry about where it came from lmao we were meant to be filming their media assignment. Also the 'caption' was literally what we were singing because of it. I'm contemplating actually sending it to Seventeen or Ming Ming (or maybe even Bambam) on Instagram lmao (pls discourage me I might actually do it)


	6. Chapter 6

**_ 3 online members _ **

 

dabdab: *whips*  
dabdab: yOOOOO ZICO'S ALBUM IS LIT  
dabdab: I LOVE HIS MUSIC  
dabdab: IM NOT YOUR ANTI,,, ANTI, ANTI BABYYYYY

DicKYEOM: I, too ,,,, support Zico sunbaenim with my entire being  
DicKYEOM: I still love She's A Baby so much and I'm glad it's part of the new album

dabdab: SHES A BABY AIGO BOMYEON AEGI

DicKYEOM: relatable

dabdab: ulGO SHIPJI ANHA

Sunflower8☆彡: what why are you singing our song

dabdab: random kpop playlist

Sunflower8☆彡: it's random yet you had two Zico songs together????

dabdab: shut  
dabdab: your song totally isn't one of my favourites

Sunflower8☆彡: screenshotted

dabdab: yO BUT A.C.E ARE GREAT  
dabdab: THEIR DEBUT SONF IS LIT

Sunflower8☆彡: one of their members is actually a 97 Liner but I don't know him well enough to invite him and know he'll be comfortable around you weirdos.

dabdab: rude  
dabdab: piCK ME PICK ME PICK MEEE

Sunflower8☆彡: I thought you were an artist Bammie, not a fanboy

dabdab: WE ARE WE ARE WE ARTIST BABY WE ARE WE ARE WE ARTIST BABY  
dabdab: LIFE IS SHORT ART IS LONG

Sunflower8☆彡: why did we do this  
Sunflower8☆彡: I want death

dabdab: oh shit I feel awkward now because one of Got7's songs just came on...  
dabdab: but like  
dabdab:

 

dabdab: look at him

Sunflower8☆彡: what

dabdab: shIT WRONG PICTURE  
dabdab:

 

dabdab: fuCK I MEAN

Sunflower8☆彡: ?

dabdab:

 

dabdab: AAAAAAAAH

Sunflower8☆彡: why do you have a fan taken photo of Junnie

dabdab: whAT THE HECK IS HAPPENJNG  
dabdab:

 

  
Sunflower8☆彡: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

dabdab:

 

Sunflower8☆彡: @Cha Cha Woo

dabdab: ugH I HAT E THIS PHONE

 

**Cha Cha Woo logged on**

 

Cha Cha Woo: what is happening  
Cha Cha Woo: i shouldn't be here  
Cha Cha Woo: bye

 

**Cha Cha Woo logged off**

 

dabdab:

 

dabdab: I'm just going to fling myself off of a cliff  
dabdab: brb

Sunflower8☆彡: You're a fan of us, aren't you?

 

**dabdab logged off**

 

DicKYEOM: he's definitely a closet fan of us

Sunflower8☆彡: yep

  
**Sunflower8☆彡 logged off**  
**DicKYEOM logged off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a true mess

**_ 3 online members _ **

 

dabdab: I have an idea  
dabdab: listen to me

jaelien: okay

Jungcook: sure what is it

dabdab: okAY  
dabdab: so  
dabdab: what if....

Jungcook: don't bring it out slowly. Keep going and do it faster  
Jungcook: oH NO THAT SOUNDED DIRTY

dabdab: lmao

Jungcook: kms

jaelien: whY

Jungcook: just ignore what I said and continue please

dabdab: okay so  
dabdab: what if  
dabdab: instead of being a cleaning servant  
dabdab: Cinderella was a cooking servant

Jungcook: ....

jaelien: ....continue....

dabdab: would that mean  
dabdab: that instead of being named Cinderella  
dabdab: she would be called  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...

Jungcook: just do it already

dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...

jaelien: really Bam

dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: ...  
dabdab: Mozzarella  
dabdab: !!?

jaelien: ...

Jungcook: ...

 

**Jungcook logged off**

 

jaelien: don't ever message us ever again

 

**jaelien logged off**

 

dabdab: such discrimination of me in my good Christian household is not tolerated

 

**dabdab logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short i know. im dying bc of Astro's comeback. Seventeen next :')


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol bit inappropriate. sorry :)

**_ 3 online members _ **

 

dabdab: so Yugyeom and I are fighting  
dabdab: and I sent a message to him saying that I just need some space  
dabdab: and that bitch went and sent me this  
dabdab:

 

dabdab: and he said  
dabdab: "here. Have all the space you need"

Jungcook: why are you fighting?

dabdab: because he sent me a message expressing his thirst and how he needs my dick in him

Jungcook: too much information but continue

dabdab: and I responded  
dabdab: [✔️ read at 1:25am]  
dabdab: and he got pissed off at me

jaelien: you done fucked up buddy

dabdab: someone please put me out of my missouri

jaelien: your what?

dabdab: my missouri

Jungcook: I'll do it

jaelien: your what?  
jaelien: help

dabdab: mY MIsSouRi

 

**jaelien logged off**

 

dabdab: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

**dabdab logged off**

 

Jungcook: he didn't let me put him out of his missouri

 

**Jungcook logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also short rip? two short = long


	9. Chapter 9

**_ 4 online members _ **

Sunflower8☆彡: pleeeeaaseeee MingMingie  
Sunflower8☆彡: Jeonghannie-hyung said it was okey

Memegyu: *okay

Sunflower8☆彡: shut your bubble gum dumb dumb looking ass the fuck up

Memegyu: *okay chill pls dont kill me

DicKYEOM: lmao

Mingmingie: are you sure that I won't be intruding?

Sunflower8☆彡: yeS

Mingmingie:

Mingmingie: are you sure about that??

Sunflower8☆彡: I will stab you if you don't bring your dumb ass here and join us

Mingmingie: okay chill

DicKYEOM:

DicKYEOM: Thughao is serious about what he says  
DicKYEOM: there's our evidence

Sunflower8☆彡: watch yourself Sockmin  
Sunflower8☆彡: maybe you will be the first one I stab as an example of why not to annoy me?   
Sunflower8☆彡:（^人^）

DicKYEOM: please don't Hao

Mingmingie: jokes aside though, are you really 200% sure that Jeonghan-hyung's okay with me coming

Memegyu: he wouldn't invite you if he didn't mean it.

Mingmingie: good point.   
Mingmingie: okay so give me all the juicy deets  
Mingmingie: where is it, when is it and does anyone else know other than us, Samuel and the rest of our boys

Memegyu: it's at the diner we used to always eat together at when we were together on Seventeen TV. We're meeting in like 5-10 minutes and yes others know we're meeting but don't know where

Mingmingie: who?

Memegyu: don't even ask, you wouldn't believe me.

Mingmingie: good point  
Mingmingie: okay I may be late because it's like a 15 minute drive from where I am.  
Mingmingie: but I'll be there soon

DicKYEOM: uh Hao, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, did you check what group chat you were in before you sent the messages

Sunflower8☆彡: no I didn't  
Sunflower8☆彡: but oh well  
Sunflower8☆彡: I don't care  
Sunflower8☆彡: they don't know where we're talking about either

DicKYEOM: good point

Mingmingie: okay I'm on my way  
Mingmingie: too late to back out now

Sunflower8☆彡: good :)  
Sunflower8☆彡: I wasn't hoing to let you back out anyway

Memegyu: lmao hoing

Sunflower8☆彡: try me bitch :)

Memegyu: no thanks :)  
Memegyu: well bye I don't know why I'm still messaging you all because all of us but MingMing are in the same car.

**Memegyu logged off**   
**jaelien logged on**

jaelien: hello

Sunflower8☆彡: Eror #637291 This user is not accepting messages from you or is unavailable

jaelien: You spelt error wrong

Sunflower8☆彡: fuck

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

DicKYEOM: lmao

**DicKYEOM logged off**

jaelien: ಠ_ಠ  
jaelien: why is everyone leaving me  
jaelien: I just got here

**jaelien logged off**

Mingmingie: okay I'm here  
Mingmingie: lol where did everyone go

**Mingmingie logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this was written at 1:30 in the morning I'm still suffering.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell when this was written way bacjk when lmao eggplant Jun gives me life still

**_ 4 online members _ **

DicKYEOM: yiKES  
DicKYEOM: I found a few photos of Junhui that are really quite unflattering from the fanmeet we had the other day

winwinwinner: what do you mean by unflattering?

dabdab: oooh show us

Cha Cha Woo: @Sunflower8☆彡

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged on**

DicKYEOM:

DicKYEOM:

DicKYEOM:

DicKYEOM:

 

dabdab: that's a lot of banana  
dabdab: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
DicKYEOM:

 

DicKYEOM: chOGIWA  
DicKYEOM:

DicKYEOM:

DicKYEOM:

DicKYEOM:

DicKYEOM:

 

DicKYEOM: he protec  
DicKYEOM:

 

DicKYEOM: but he also attac  
DicKYEOM: lmao minghao went straight for that dicc  
DicKYEOM: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sunflower8☆彡: I'm going to cut off your fucking dick if you don't shut the fuck up right now

winwinwinner: why are you so scary

Sunflower8☆彡: I'm not scary ^~^ it's just how I behave around my idiotic members and people who insult Junnie-hyung~

winwinwinner: okay then

Sunflower8☆彡: but bOI why tf do you have so many pictures of Junnie-hyung?  
Sunflower8☆彡: and all but two of them are from th e same fansite. Do you have something to say to me?

DicKYEOM: tbh all I live for is blackmail  
DicKYEOM: so it's for the memes  
DicKYEOM: nO

Cha Cha Woo: literally in all of those photos of Junhui-hyung  
Cha Cha Woo: he looks stunning  
Cha Cha Woo: he's really attractive  
Cha Cha Woo: if I didn't have Bin I'd probably be interested in him

DicKYEOM: defend your man Minghoe

Sunflower8☆彡: he's not my man Sockmin  
Sunflower8☆彡: you're being a bit of a hypocrite though, aren't you?  
Sunflower8☆彡: why don't you grow a pair and ask Joshua-hyungie out on a date finally

DicKYEOM: shut th e fuck

**DicKYEOM logged off**

Sunflower8☆彡: mission accomplished

winwinwinner: death is summoning me  
winwinwinner: it's calling

**jaelien logged on**

jaelien: Si Cheng get your ass off of this chat  
jaelien: out of your room  
jaelien: out of the dorm  
jaelien: inTO TGIS PRACTICE ROOM  
jaelien: OR WERE BREAKING THE DOOR DOWN  
jaelien: anD FOR FUC KS SAKE LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED SO WE CAN DRAG YOU HERE NEXT TIME

**jaelien logged off**

winwinwinner: see I said that death is calling

dabdab: oh okay then  
dabdab: don't you think you should go the n??

winwinwinner: nah  
winwinwinner: they won't actually break down the door  
winwinwinner: any damage done to anything in our rooms is paid for with our money for food and whatnot  
winwinwinner: so they don't do it because oftherwise we'd all starve

Cha Cha Woo: that's concerning  
Cha Cha Woo: isn't that somewhat illegal   
Cha Cha Woo: because that's not what they do at Fantiago and Fantiago is a less wealthy company

Sunflower8☆彡: same with Pledis

Cha Cha Woo: I've heard pretty bad things about SM but wow

winwinwinner: wait no I wasn't supposed to say anything about that

Sunflower8☆彡: it's too late it's already been said

**winwinwinner logged off**

Cha Cha Woo: so... Seokmin and Jisoo-hyung?  
Cha Cha Woo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Cha Cha Woo: but seriously Hao  
Cha Cha Woo: when will you both come out  
Cha Cha Woo: I'm waiting for my favourite gays to come out  
Cha Cha Woo: (other than me and Bin)

Sunflower8☆彡: idk soon hopefully  
Sunflower8☆彡: everyone that we know of wants us together  
Sunflower8☆彡: but I'm just terrified  
Sunflower8☆彡: coming out to an audience with so many mixed opinions on homosexuality  
Sunflower8☆彡: honestly it's scary  
Sunflower8☆彡: I know a lot of people will support us, especially our fans  
Sunflower8☆彡: but there will still be lots of people who don't  
Sunflower8☆彡: and the thought of their responses scares me  
Sunflower8☆彡: and of course, then there's his sasaeng fans who might try to kill me for getting 'too close' to their oppa

dabdab: well this is deep

Cha Cha Woo: fuck

Sunflower8☆彡: fuck  
Sunflower8☆彡: you heard /or saw\ nothing from me  
Sunflower8☆彡: you cannot tell ANYONE, okay?

dabdab: ...fine I won't  
dabdab: who else knows? And is it Jun-hyung like we all suspect?

Sunflower8☆彡: ...yes it is... And as for the only people who know...   
Sunflower8☆彡: Dongminnie, Yugyeomie, MingMingie, Jeonghannie-hyung, Cheol-hyung and... also everyone in our Chinese idol chat and now you?  
 _ **(Ooh I should make that?)**_

dabdab: so you'll tell those people but not your own group

Sunflower8☆彡: yeah basically  
Sunflower8☆彡: you're in on our big secret

dabdab: I'm gonna go ... talk about this with Yugyeomie

**dabdab logged off**

Cha Cha Woo: is it worth trusting him Hao?   
Cha Cha Woo: You know how he tends to accidentally let secrets slip

Sunflower8☆彡: I have no choice now but to trust him, Minnie. We both made the assumption that we were alone and talked about it.  
Sunflower8☆彡: plus, I trust he won't say anything about something this serious.

Cha Cha Woo: okay Hao. I need to go now, but I'll talk to you later, okay?

Sunflower8☆彡: okay Dongminnie. Bye~

Cha Cha Woo: bye ^~^

**Cha Cha Woo logged off**   
**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit deeper than I was expecting lmao all I wanted was for Seokmin to make fun of eggplant Jun and then I got carried away with fansite pictures (The Innocence is one and I don't know the other)
> 
> Also, all of what I said about SM probably isn't even what happens please don't hate me I just... drama?
> 
> Pls support my Junhao fanfiction 'My I' bc I love it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could say that they're...
> 
> Out of the closet.

**_ 4 members online _ **

 

Sunflower8☆彡: guYS HELP

winwinwinner: what's wrong??

jaelien: why do you need our help?

Sunflower8☆彡: we're playing hide and seek  
Sunflower8☆彡: and Junnie-hyung and I are hiding together  
Sunflower8☆彡: but we can't leave our hiding spot,  
Sunflower8☆彡: the door is jarred and we can't open it to get out

Memegyu: where did you and Junhui-hyung disappear to anyway???  
Memegyu: everyone else has been found   
Memegyu: you've won the game  
Memegyu: but where the heck are you

Sunflower8☆彡: were...  
Sunflower8☆彡: in the closet

jaelien: AHAHAHAHAHHHHDGHRC  
jaelien: yoUR E IN THE CLOSET  
jaelien: WITH WHO FANS AND IDOLS ALIK D SHIP YOU WITH  
jaelien: THIS IS HILARIOUS  
jaelien: DOES XU MINGHAO IS GAY

Sunflower8☆彡: do you want me to fight you

jaelien: no thanks

winwinwinner: I would help you Minghaoie but I'm a bit far away.,,

Sunflower8☆彡: don't worry about it Chengie~ at least you would try to help us  
Sunflower8☆彡: all I can hear is a lot of my members laughing at us because they know where we are now :T   
Sunflower8☆彡: Mingyu. My fellow 97 liner   
hoe,,,, you could at least open the door and help us get out??

Memegyu: bug where's the fun in that

jaelien: bug

Memegyu: shhhut

jaelien: you're not even half as scary as minghao

Memegyu: that hurts me,,,,  
Memegyu: right in my heart

winwinwinner: you have a heart?

Sunflower8☆彡: oh my god, Chengie my oh so savage son,, I've taught you well

winwinwinner: Haoie I'm older

Sunflower8☆彡: you're still my son

winwinwinner: okay then

Sunflower8☆彡: please get us out of here it's really squishy and we're extremely close together

Memegyu: we're gonna leave them in there for a few minutes

winwinwinner: Haoie is gonna kill you   
winwinwinner: same with Hui-hyung

jaelien: they probably will  
jaelien: tbh those two are the scariest people in you r group

Memegyu: are you saying I'm not scary

jaelien: yes  
jaelien: you may be tall but your a puppy  
jaelien: a gross, slobbery puppy,,  
jaelien: but a puppy nonetheless

Memegyu: gee thanks  
Memegyu: don't any of you dare start singing Gee  
Memegyu: I know where you live  
Memegyu: I could easily become a wanted murderer

winwinwinner: sure  
winwinwinner: you don't scare me   
winwinwinner: like, at all  
winwinwinner: but sure

Memegyu: oH MY GOD  
Memegyu: SO WE JUST OPENED THE CLOSET TO FREE JUNHUI-HYUNG AND MINGHAO   
Memegyu: anD THEYRE IN THR CLOSET  
Memegyu: MAKING OUT   
Memegyu: LIKE FULL ON MAKI NG OUT  
Memegyu: LIKE MINGHAO WAS MOANING AND HES GOT HICKEYS ALL OVER HIS NECK

jaelien: XU MINGHAO DOES IS GAY

Sunflower8☆彡: why are you telling everyone about this   
Sunflower8☆彡: ⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

Memegyu: because

Sunflower8☆彡: don't you dare

Memegyu: we helped (more like made) you

Sunflower8☆彡: I swear to Jisoos

Memegyu: come out of the closet finally  
Memegyu: ayyyyy boi when you gonna tell everyone about you r relationship?

 

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **: logged off**

 

Memegyu: lmao  
Memegyu: BUT STILL  
Memegyu: OH MY GOD  
Memegyu: THEY WERE MAKING OUT  
Memegyu: IT S DISGUSTING  
Memegyu: I M SCARRED AND I THINK THAT CHAN IS AS WELL

jaelien: I don't think you'd really be scarred   
jaelien: don't you do that stuff with Wonwoo-hyung often?  
jaelien: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Memegyu:

 

  
jaelien:

 

  
Memegyu:

 

  
jaelien:

 

  
Memegyu:

 

Memegyu:

 

  
winwinwinner:

 

  
jaelien:

 

jaelien: SI CHENG  
jaelien: BRIN GING OUT THE BIG GUNS

Memegyu:

 

  
**Memegyu logged off**

 

winwinwinner:

 

  
jaelien: oH MY GOD YOU SCAR D HIM AWAY  
jaelien: SI CHENG I LOV E YOU SO SO MUCH

winwinwinner: you don't love me Jaehyun you love Taeil-hyung

jaelien: you right tho

 

**winwinwinner logged off**   
**jaelien logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update I had to study for my last exam (lmao I'm dropping out of the class I did practically nothing in the exam and ended up drawing on my exam paper)  
> I spent like 10 minutes trying not to laugh at someone who was asleep (I found out that she's dropping the class as well lmao)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scree

**_ 4 online members _ **

 

Cha Cha Woo: I'm laughing so hard  
Cha Cha Woo: Sanha had some sort of mental health presentation at school  
Cha Cha Woo: about the deep stuff™

dabdab: the deep stuff™?  
dabdab: same

Cha Cha Woo: and the guy made them play a game  
Cha Cha Woo: and at one point there was a guy standing and he hadn't made his decision for the round  
Cha Cha Woo: and the guy running it was like 'are you gonna go option A or option B?'  
Cha Cha Woo: and the other guy deadass answered  
Cha Cha Woo: "yeah"

dabdab: that would be me  
dabdab: he's probably high af  
dabdab: what's he on?

jungcook: idk but me tho

dabdab: same

Cha Cha Woo: this is irrelevant to what I was originally saying but,  
Cha Cha Woo: one of his friends,  
Cha Cha Woo: some female foreign transfer student  
Cha Cha Woo: just lost it laughing  
Cha Cha Woo: but then she started crying

dabdab: me every day  
dabdab: I daB EVERY DAY

Cha Cha Woo: he found out that it was because her and her best friend mocked those kinds of presentations  
Cha Cha Woo: because neither of them are okay and neither of them wanted to get help  
Cha Cha Woo: and she hasn't seen this best friend in months now  
Cha Cha Woo: also, Bam are you gonna say anything proper during this conversation

dabdab: no

Sunflower8☆彡: isn't that the girl who was openly gaping at us the last time we were at your dorm?

dabdab: same tho

Cha Cha Woo: oh my god Bam  
Cha Cha Woo: yeah

Sunflower8☆彡: why though?

Cha Cha Woo: she's a fan of you.

Sunflower8☆彡: oh I understand now

dabdab: same

Cha Cha Woo: And us.  
Cha Cha Woo: And Jungkook.  
Cha Cha Woo: and actually I think everyone in this chat believe it or not?

Jungcook: what  
Jungcook: hi I saw my name what's happening?

Cha Cha Woo: we're talking about Sanha's foreign exchange student friend  
Cha Cha Woo: read back if you want to know exactly what was happening I can't be bothered explaining it again

Jungcook: ooh  
Jungcook: is she a weird person?

Cha Cha Woo: she is a weird person but she's very polite and respectful to all of us (she respects our boundaries as idols but treats us like she would if we weren't famous)  
Cha Cha Woo: she screamed when she first saw Sanha though  
Cha Cha Woo: apparently it's because she was shocked that she was at the same school as Sanha  
Cha Cha Woo: even more so that they were in the same class.  
Cha Cha Woo: she's really sweet  
Cha Cha Woo: but I say she's weird because one day she said to Sanha 'is that even a ceiling fan because it sure sounds like a chicken.' And he almost choked

****dabdab: same

Jungcook: lmao what a weirdo. She's great. I want to meet her.

Cha Cha Woo: then just come to our dorm? She's here right now and Sanha is trying to arrange for us to be the 'family' she stays with for the rest of the year  
Cha Cha Woo: okay they're both screaming I'm?  
Cha Cha Woo: maybe this isn't a good idea  
Cha Cha Woo: they're crazy when they're together  
Cha Cha Woo: I can see why they're friends honestly

dabdab: same tho

Sunflower8☆彡: good luck Dongminnie~ I gotta fly because I'm going on a date with Junnie-hyung ^~^  
Sunflower8☆彡: if we turn up at your dorm then don't be surprised

Cha Cha Woo: okay then. See you.

 

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

 

Cha Cha Woo: I'm like a biiird  
Cha Cha Woo: naragalge

Jungcook: we're gonna flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

dabdab: did you know that English speaking fans misheard 'naragalge' as 'not a turkey' and made it into a meme

Cha Cha Woo: what the hell Bam

 

**Cha Cha Woo logged off**

 

dabdab: well Jungkookie I guess it's just you and me  
dabdab: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jungcook: wHAT THE HELL BAM  
Jungcook: I M STRAIGHT

 

**Jungcook logged off**

 

dabdab: lmao no you're not I know that you and Tae do the dirty  
dabdab: aww he left ;~;  
dabdab: well at least nothing worse can happen

 

**gyeomie logged on**

 

gyeomie: Bammie I'm lonely ;~;  
gyeomie: please come home  
gyeomie: please cuddle me

 

**gyeomie logged off**

 

dabdab: that wasn't worse, that was better  
dabdab: hA IN YOUR FACE KARMA  
dabdab: okay so today just got so much better I'm gonna go  
dabdab: well it's not like I'm talking to anyone anyway

 

**dabdab logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things that are mentioned in this have actually occurred - the ceiling fan that sounds like a chicken? I overheard one of the boys in my modern history class say that  
> the guy who said yeah in response to the guy at the mental health presentation? actually happened in a mental health presentation. 'twas a great day


	13. Chapter 13

**_ 1 online member _ **

**__ **

dabdab: I'm so lonellyyyy  
dabdab: everyone's in the audienceeee  
dabdab: I'm about t o performmm  
dabdab: nobody is with meeee  
dabdab: well Yugyeomie is with meee  
dabdab: but he's not on his phone or talking to meee  
dabdab: at alllllllll  
dabdab: aalll in my ownnnnnnnnn  
dabdab: oh no  
dabdab: they're calling for me  
dabdab: I would say somebody wish me luck but there's nobody on

 **dabdab logged off**  
**gyeomie logged on**

gyeomie: @Jungcook @Memegyu @sunflower8☆彡 @DicKYEOM @winwinwinner @jaelien @Cha Cha Woo  
gyeomie: okay he's on stage now  
gyeomie: initiate our plan. Remember, pls be nice and don't make fun of him bc he doesn't know it'll be us

 **Jungcook logged on**  
**jaelien logged on**

Jungcook: we can see that he's on stage Yugyeom  
Jungcook: but still, this is gonna be great

**DicKYEOM logged on**

Jungcook: I can't believe that we're going to be doing this  
Jungcook: he's gonna be so shook

jaelien: why are we doing this tho

DicKYEOM: idk bro

 **Jungcook logged off**  
**Memegyu logged on**  
**jaelien logged off**  
**DicKYEOM logged off**

Memegyu: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Memegyu logged off**  
**winwinwinner logged on**  
**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged on**

winwinwinner: everyone has already gone

Sunflower8☆彡: I'm sorta unsure about this...  
Sunflower8☆彡: what if he doesn't like it

winwinwinner: I think it should be okay ^~^

gyeomie: he'll love it Hao, trust me

Sunflower8☆彡: the rest of Got7 know what's happening as well, right Gyeomie?

gyeomie: yeah of course  
gyeomie: you guys are the only ones other than Jungkook and my hyungs that know what's actually happening  
gyeomie: the others only know about half of the plan

Sunflower8☆彡: oh great the weirdos of this group are gonna overreact this'll be fun

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

gyeomie: ??

winwinwinner: he's tired  
winwinwinner: he's really excited about this, trust me

**winwinwinner logged off**

gyeomie: ....and here it comes  
gyeomie: perfect  
gyeomie: awww he's crying  
gyeomie: there go the weirdos  
gyeomie: it went perfectly I'm so happy

**dabdab logged on**

dabdab : I love my boyfriend so much ❤️❤️

gyeomie: I love you too Kun

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged on**

Sunflower8☆彡: okay I admit that went better than expected  
Sunflower8☆彡: well done Gyeomie~  
Sunflower8☆彡: I'm gonna go now, we have to leave because Jeonghannie-hyung wants to sleep  
Sunflower8☆彡: I mainly came to say you performed well Bammie and I hope you're happy

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**  
**Memegyu logged on**  
**Jungcook logged on**

Memegyu: god Kook those pants that you were wearing tonight don't look very comfortable

Jungcook: are you trying to tell me to take my pants off hoe

Memegyu: no  
Memegyu: I'm just saying you should probably slip into something more comfortable

Jungcook: like what?

Memegyu: a coma

dabdab: oh my god  
dabdab: I was gonna say the Diamond Life but damn that's harsh  
dabdab: by the way, thanks for spraying me with silly string and glitter, sluts

Memegyu: no problem whore

Jungcook: ^rt

dabdab:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngcock brthday chapter

**_ 7 online members _ **

 

dabdab: happy birthday Junglebook!!!!!¡¡!¡

Jungcook: thanks Bamalam

dabdab: that was terrible Kook  
dabdab: never make a nickname for me again  
dabdab: please

Jungcook: sorry Bamalam

dabdab: I have so many regrets in life

Jungcook: ;)

Memegyu: I can't stay long but my cult say happy birthday  
Memegyu: Whoops Did I Say Cult I Meant Group  
Memegyu: ahahahahahaha

**Memegyu logged off**

Mingmingie: he lied  
Mingmingie: honestly Seventeen are actually a cult  
Mingmingie: don't believe what they say if they try to deny it  
Mingmingie: I can't escape the cult :')  
Mingmingie: I escaped the group but not the cult  
Mingmingie: you can't slip out of the Diamond Life

dabdab: what the fuck

Mingmingie: happy birthday Jungkook

**Mingmingie logged off**

Jungcook: what the fuck

dabdab: I forgot to say  
dabdab: the crew say happy birthday boi

jaelien: happy birthday from me and NCT  
jaelien: hey that rhymes!

Cha Cha Woo: well done Jaehyun. You've learnt that 'me' and 'nct' rhyme.

jaelien: I'm- why must you be so rude ;~;

Cha Cha Woo: happy birthday Kookie. Sanha, of course, says hi, happy birthday and that he hopes you'll have a great day

Jungcook: thank you  
Jungcook: nd say thank you to Sanha as well

gyeomie: happy birthday to my best friend, the only person other than Kun I can rely on in my life. I'm so glad i met you Jungkookie~ you mean so much to me.

dabdab: ...

Jungcook: thank you Yugyeomie~ you mean so much to me as well

gyeomie: Jackson-hyung say what you want to say and give Kun his phone back. I know you have it.

dabdab: ugahgsh fine  
dabdab: happy birdthsay Jungshook  
dabdab: come to us memers some time.

**dabdab logged off**

gyeomie: he didn't have to log off???  
gyeomie: I'm going to go and see what's wrong

Jungcook: okay Yugyeomie  
Jungcook: tell Jackson-hyung that I say thanks 

gyeomie: I will

**gyeomie logged off**

Cha Cha Woo: uh I have to go as well. Sanha has a phone and is eating the air???  
Cha Cha Woo: bye everyone

**Cha Cha Woo logged off**

Jungcook: why is everyone so weird?

jaelien: I'm not weird.

Jungcook: yes you are Jaehyun. I'm sorry to say so but you really are

jaelien: (;'༎ຶД༎ຶ')

**jaelien logged off**

Jungcook: my point exactly  
Jungcook: weirdos

**Jungcook logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Im aware Jungkook's birthday was ages ago. remember, this is being reposted from my original on Wattpad
> 
> Also we can all agree that Seventeen is actually a cult??? Bc I don't see anyone slipping out of the Diamond Life any time soon tbh


	15. Chapter 15

**_ 10 online members _ **

 

Memegyu: guys I have a serious question

Sunflower8☆彡: fire away Gyu

Memegyu: if I were to drop soap on a dirty floor  
Memegyu: does that mean that the soap is now dirty???  
Memegyu: or does that mean that the floor is now clean??

dabdab: where did this come from

Memegyu: bc I just did that and I'm confused  
Memegyu: and I'm concerned about using the soap in case it's dirty

Sunflower8☆彡: ...

winwinwinner: ...

Jungcook: ...

dabdab: ...

Cha Cha Woo: ...

DicKYEOM: ...

Mingmingie: ...

jaelien: ...

gyeomie: ...

jaelien: excuse my language  
jaelien: but what the fuck are you on?  
jaelien: why are you being so dumb rn (love you bby but seriously)

Memegyu: I'm high on life  
Memegyu: but I'm also naturally high  
Memegyu: like literally  
Memegyu: I'm 185 centimetres high

Cha Cha Woo: what the fu k Mingyu im so done

Memegyu: but also... i have something else I need to ask.  
Memegyu: i know that if you bite something and you die its poisonous yeah, but what is it if it bites you and you die?

Jungcook: venomous

gyeomie: my best friend is so smart

winwinwinner: and yet he still got a 4 in english

Sunflower8☆彡: ohm y god  
Sunflower8☆彡: savage Chengie I'm so proud

winwinwinner: thanks Haoie~

Memegyu: okay but what if it bites me and it dies?

jaelien: then ur poisonous

Memegyu: what if it bites itself and I die?

Mingmingie: thats voodoo what the dheck how would that happen tho Ming

Memegyu: idk but I asked anyway   
Memegyu: but what if it bites me and someone else dies?

Cha Cha Woo: that's correlation, not causation   
Cha Cha Woo: that's a complete and utter coincidence

Memegyu: Eunwoo going all sciencey with his explanation tho  
Memegyu: also what if we bite each other and no one dies?

DicKYEOM: that's kinky

Cha Cha Woo: what the heck

DicKYEOM: where the heck did you get that from?

**Cha Cha Woo logged off**

Mingmingie: excuse me as I go fling myself off the nearest cliff   
Mingmingie: goodbye cruel world

**Mingmingie logged off**

Sunflower8☆彡: rip

jaelien: I'm so ashamed

**jaelien logged off**   
**winwinwinner logged off**

Jungcook: everyone else is gone  
Jungcook: okay bigchus explain pls  
Jungcook: what's this  
Jungcook:

 

Jungcook: and why wasn't I invited?

dabdab: boi this was ages ago  
dabdab: why are you asking now?

Jungcook: bc I just saw it

dabdab: Di d you look at the date on it my child

Jungcook: not your child Bam  
Jungcook: but no I didn't

dabdab: 30th of June  
dabdab: yOu WeRE oN tOUR  
dabdab: we could nt exactly ask you to join us???

Jungcook: aure youcouldve

dabdab: what u could've called you and said 'come back to Korea Kookie we're taking a picture'

Jungcook: yeah exactly that

Sunflower8☆彡: ... not my idea

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

Memegyu: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

DicKYEOM: ah I gotta go. Bam you deal with it

**DicKYEOM logged off**   
**Memegyu logged off**

Jungcook: explain boi

gyeomie: not my phone  
gyeomie: not my ohto  
gyeomie: not my problem

Dabdab: uhhh

**gyeomie logged off**

Dabdab *AWKWARD M ESS I TENDERS*  
Dabdab: love you bro  
Dabdab: go hang out with your boyf now  
Dabdab: next time, oky?

Jungcook: okay fine  
Jungcook: we'll talk later

**Jungcook logged off**

dabdab: lmao awkward m ess i tenders  
dabdab: awkward mess iTenders™  
dabdab: shitty new apple product I would spend money on tbh  
dabdab: *dabs out*

**dabdab logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any Junhao fic recs?? I'm literally so deprived of fanfiction and I honestly have nothing better to do in these two months before I return to school (other than writing My I, this and like 5 other fanfictions that are still sitting in my drafts.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are a shit ton of photos.

** 4 online members **

 

Memegyu: tbh,,,,  
Memegyu: when Jungkook dyes his hair a colour other than brown  
Memegyu: I bet like two million fangirls will break down in tears and a million of those fangirls will drown in said tears

gyeomie: agreed  
gyeomie: my boy would look stunning with dark blue hair  
gyeomie: dark blue like Jun-hyung had his for the music video for Highlight

jaelien: I agree with both of you omg  
jaelien: and 'my boy' gyeom?

gyeomie: affectionate term for my best friend  
gyeomie: Kun knows I call him that and is completely fine with it  
gyeomie: I ain't cheating on my man

Memegyu: blue like this?  
Memegyu:

gyeomie: yes  
gyeomie: but what the fuck did you do that for???   
gyeomie: what the fuckle

Memegyu: shitty photoshop :3

jaelien: imagine green

Memegyu: what type of green????  
Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu:

  
jaelien: what the fuck

Memegyu: what type of green?

jaelien:

gyeomie: what other colours can you do

Memegyu: every colour of the rainbow  
Memegyu: here's some I prepared earlier  
Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu:

Memegyu: what's your personal favourite?

gyeomie:

  
jaelien:

  
Memegyu: this one is mine ^~^  
Memegyu:

  
jaelien: why are we doing this

Sunflower8☆彡: this one is my favourite  
Sunflower8☆彡:

Sunflower8☆彡: it reminds me of Yoingi hyungs hair  
Sunflower8☆彡: imEAN YOONGI  
Sunflower8☆彡: or Chanyeol hyungs hair

jaelien: YOINGI

gyeomie: YOINGI

**Jungcook logged on**

Memegyu: my bias is Yoingi oppar 

Jungcook: what the fuck did I just walk into  
Jungcook: I'm gone u fuckers

**Jungcook logged off**

Memegyu: I did it  
Memegyu: I scared the golden maknae away

Sunflower8☆彡: I can't believe y'all made fun of me  
Sunflower8☆彡: binch

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

Memegyu: rip me

**Memegyu logged off**

gyeomie: what

jaelien: idk

gyeomie: we should highkey hype up Her for Kookie and our hyungs in BTS

jaelien: hells yeah

**gyeomie logged off**   
**jaelien logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which was your favourite?? (also you can tell when I posted this chapter lmao)
> 
> Please save me I'm broke and suffering.
> 
> Also I hate how emojis don't format well :/


	17. Chapter 17

**_ 5 online members _ **

 

gyeomie: does anyone like puns and shitty jokes

jaelien: sure?

Jungcook: hmmmm.... sometimes... I laugh at some of Jin-hyung's dad jokes sometimes.

gyeomie: well I'm gonna tell some

Mingmingie: honestly. Puns suck but I'll stay to see how bad your ones are

gyeomie: gee thanks

winwinwinner: ?? I'll try not to cringe myself to death

gyeomie: okay I'm gonna start now  
gyeomie: does anyone know what sin city is?

jaelien: it's Las Vegas right?

gyeomie: ye  
gyeomie: but does anyone know what den city is?

Jungcook: lol no what is it

gyeomie: mass over volume

Mingmingie: ....

winwinwinner: ..

gyeomie: every day we're one day closer to eating our next plate of nachos

Jungcook: what if you die tomorrow and don't get to eat your nachos?

gyeomie: then I guess tomorrow is nacho lucky day!

jaelien: I'm-

gyeomie: are you a banana?  
gyeomie: because I find you appeeling

Mingmingie:

winwinwinner: oh god they're getting worse

gyeomie: which country is next to USA??  
gyeomie: USB 

Mingmingie: stOP

gyeomie: do you think that when normal dogs see police dogs they think 'shit it's the police'?

jaelien: I-

Mingmingie: I can't believe you

Jungcook: but do they????

winwinwinner: I'm-

Jungcook: geez this is messing me up  
Jungcook: Gyeom you really got me thinking now

gyeomie: what kind of phone does a turtle use?

jaelien: what?

gyeomie: a shell-ular device

**Mingmingie logged off**   
**winwinwinner logged off**

Jungcook: ✔️ read at 16:35

gyeomie: fuck off mate  
gyeomie: oh god the Australians influence is still there  
gyeomie: it's been 4 months

**(** ** Disclaimer: no offence meant to any Australians. I'm also Aussie and I honestly just wanted to have Yugyeom saying fuck off mate lmao ** **)**

Jungcook: don't be r00d the Australians are legit

gyeomie: oh god not again

jaelien: what's so bad about him saying legit?

gyeomie: he said it in every sentence whenever he messaged me for two months straight after their concert date in Sydney

jaelien: I see

Jungcook: its legit they were so cool

**gyeomie logged off**   
**jaelien logged off**

Jungcook: I legit warded them off  
Jungcook: no more puns  
Jungcook: I now reign supreme   
Jungcook: bow down to me

**Jungcook logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARMYs who went to Wings Tour in Sydney will understand what I'm saying...
> 
> Also sorry for all of the puns


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New members :D

**_ 5 members online _ **

 

Jungcook: Victon and Golden Child are so precious I swear  
Jungcook: our hoobae groups are so polite  
Jungcook: I wanna protect them  
Jungcook:

Jungcook:

  
Memegyu: aren't some of them 97 liners as ewll?

jaelien: ewll? Fits you so well Mingyuew

Jungcook: don't you dare Mingflu

Memegyu: shut  
Memegyu: and i will dare  
  


**Memegyu added chickense, giraffechxn, vitaminjun and SUN**

** (chickense is Hanse, giraffechxn is Byungchan both from Victon, vitaminjun is Jangjun from Golden Child and SUN is Taeyang from SF9 - name explanations at the end)  
  
**

chickense: sunbaes?????

vitaminjun: OMg

SUN: wait why am I here how do you have my username Mingyu

Memegyu: magiks  
Memegyu: thats how, Taeyang

**Memegyu changed SUN's nickname to SUNNYBOIII**

Mingmingie: welcome to hell™ boys

SUNNYBOIII: why

**Mingmingie named the group Hell™**

Mingmingie: there is no escape

vitaminjun: do we know you???

Mingmingie: *crie*

dabdab: rip in pieces Yao MingMing  
dabdab: rest in spaghetti never forgetti

Memegyu: litERALLY NO  
Memegyu: NO REST IN SPAGHETTI  
Memegyu: IVE STILL NOT RECOVERED FROM SEVENSCHEME

Mingmingie: rest in spaghetti Jihoonie hyung

Memegyu: YAO MINGMING LITERALLY FUCK OFF  
Memegyu: AND BY FUCK OFF I MEAN COME BACK TO SEVENTEEN EVERYONE MISSES YOU STILL YOU BIHCT

Mingmingie: too late bro  
Mingmingie: y'all have had your awesome debut and I can't come back  
Mingmingie: it's too late for me now

giraffechxn: omg I've heard of you from Minghao-hyung  
giraffechxn: the legendary Yao MingMing  
giraffechxn: who left Seventeen not too long before Minghao-hyung joined  
giraffechxn: yet you and him still became friends

Mingmingie: heck yeah boi

giraffechxn: wasn't it through Jun-hyung that you two met???

Mingmingie: yeahhhh  
Mingmingie: someone actually knows me

SUNNYBOIII: I know you  
SUNNYBOIII: we met once  
SUNNYBOIII: I can't remember how but we did.

Mingmingie: omg yes I remember you Taeyangie  
Mingmingie: my fashionista baby  
Mingmingie: almost as good as Hao

SUNNYBOIII: were both as good as each other stOP with the favouritism

Mingmingie: okay you right  
Mingmingie: I'll pappreciate both of you equally  
Mingmingie:

Mingmingie: a cutie!!!!  
Mingmingie:

Mingmingie: also a cutie!!!!  
Mingmingie: both of you have a very good sense in fashion  
Mingmingie: and you're both very handsome

SUNNYBOIII: aww I'm blushing  
SUNNYBOIII: bUT YOURE HELLA HANDSOME AS WELL  
SUNNYBOIII:

  
Mingmingie: shhh

vitaminjun: you're a pretty cute boy

Mingmingie: noo I have been exposedt™

Jungcook: I put my phone down for One Minutite  
Jungcook: and the world is a mess

dabdab: Minutite

Jungcook: you better back the fuck up before you get smackedt the fuck up

Memegyu: NU'EST HYUNGS ARE HAVING THEIR COMEBACK SOON!!!! SUPPORT THEM!!!

dabdab: so are Got7

Memegyu: and?

**dabdab logged off**

SUNNYBOIII: I didn't expect to be added into the Legendary '97 Liner Chat™ and find out that these so-called legends are literally just memes

**Jungcook logged off**

Memegyu: ha you got called 'so-called legends'

Mingmingie: um so did you hoe

**Memegyu logged off**

Mingmingie: ha he's gone

**dabdab logged on**

Mingmingie: love ya hoe but like

dabdab: okay I'm back I went and screamed and now I'm back

Mingmingie: yO HES HERE  
Mingmingie: HOW  
Mingmingie: KIM MINGYU WTFFFF HOW DOES HE KNOW WHERE I LIVE

**Mingmingie logged off**

chickense: I can't believe I didn't leave before most of them

vitaminjun: I know right?

dabdab: I'm here

jaelien: aame

chickense: I said MOST

jaelien: okay ruDE

chickense: ???

**jaelien logged off**

chickense: did he do that on purpose???

dabdab: absolutely

chickense: okay bc I was so Confused™

SUNNYBOIII: I don't know what's happening anymore

dabdab: don't worry  
dabdab: nobody ever knows what's happening in this chat

SUNNYBOIII: I can sorta tell??

vitaminjun: what has Mingyu gotten us in to?,

giraffechxn: hell

dabdab: ™

**giraffechxn logged off**

dabdab: lmao

vitaminjun: I'm gonna go now ^^;;;

**vitaminjun logged off**

SUNNYBOIII: well I guess it's just you an d me now Bambam

dabdab: how can sunshine be so intimidating

SUNNYBOIII: didn't someone ask that about Minghao at one point?

dabdab: omg how did you know  
dabdab: stalker

**dabdab logged off**

SUNNYBOIII: I'm literally???  
SUNNYBOIII: ...  
SUNNYBOIII: I'm done

**SUNNYBOIII logged out**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New people bc why the fuck not?  
> Name explanations!!!  
> Chickense- Hanse only eats chicken apparently so he iS the chicken  
> Giraffechxn- Byungchan is the tallest member in Victon and is nicknamed giraffe  
> Vitaminjun- Jangjun is the 'vitamin' personality type  
> SUN/SUNNYBOIII- sorta obvious lmao the name Taeyang means sun and our SF9 fashionista Taeyang is certainly like the sun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sorta old so ignore a few things

** 14 members online **

giraffechxn:

giraffechxn:

giraffechxn:

giraffechxn:

giraffechxn: omg shit no wrong group  
giraffechxn: and everyone's on as well  
giraffechxn: this is so embarrassing  
giraffechxn: I sexually identify as a measure of kilometres per second  
giraffechxn: because I really fucking want to km/s

**giraffechxn logged off**

Sunflower8☆彡: what a cutie

dabdab: yo Hanse get him back on pls  
dabdab: I have a question I want everyone to answer

**giraffechxn logged on**

dabdab: yayayay  
dabdab: okay so my questsion is,,,  
dabdab: (don't say anything about my spelling or I'll cut you)  
dabdab: well it's not a question  
dabdab: but

giraffechxn: just get to the point I want to die

dabdab: send a photo of your exact thoughts rn as you are in this group

giraffechxn:

  
Mingmingie: me

giraffechxn: it's funny bc I searched that and it came up with links to the sites for mental health help

DicKYEOM: omg

Sunflower8☆彡:

  
gyeomie: i must admit I agree

dabdab: I feel betreyededt

gyeomie: what the fuck babe

winwinwinner:

  
Mingmingie: idk I don't think I'd want to go back without myfam

Sunflower8☆彡: I'd love to go back there with Junnie-ge ^~^

Mingmingie: yO CHINA SQUAD HOLIDAY   
Mingmingie: US '97S AND JUN-GE  
Mingmingie: lETS DO It

Sunflower8☆彡: yES!!!!

winwinwinner: I agree!  
winwinwinner: we should plan it for a time when we know none of us have schedules

Sunflower8☆彡: ...

Mingmingie: ....

winwinwinner: .....  
winwinwinner: hA

Sunflower8☆彡: when would that be tho all of us have schedules that don't work out the best  
Sunflower8: MingMingie-ge is going on MixNine  
Sunflower8: and whenever we have comebacks they're not at the same time and that leave s us with no time?

Mingmingie: shhhh we don't talk about me being on MixNine it's not been aired yet  
Mingmingie: we'll make it work don't worry

DicKYEOM:

  
winwinwinner: what the fuck DK

dabdab: AHAHAHAHAHAAA  
dabdab: how to get someone to sit on your face  
dabdab: me

DicKYEOM: omg no

gyeomie:

  
dabdab: >:'(

vitaminjun:

  
  
dabdab: wow y'all have something normal so far  
dabdab : sorta  
dabdab: excePT JANGJUN THE FUCK ARE YOU OKAY BOI???!?!?

vitaminjun: no

dabdab: okay then....  
dabdab: this is mine  
dabdab:

  
  
Memegyu: that's fucking terrifying  
Memegyu:

  
jaelien: I'm laugjinv omg

chickense:

  
Jungcook: you do graphic design??

chickense: no I just can't stop thinking about that meme

Jungcook: Sound s like me tbh

Cha Cha Woo:

  
vitaminjun: even if he is ademon he's a fuckingcute one

Memegyu: AGREED HES HELLA CUTE

DicKYEOM: IM TELLING WONU HYUN  
DicKYEOM: G

Memegyu: I-  
Memegyu: HES THRE E YEARS YOU NGER HES LIKEA BROTHER TO ME  
Memegyu: liTERALLY STOP  
Memegyu: OR ILL SNITCH ON YOU TO JISOO HYUNG

DicKYEOM: you wouldn't

Memegyu: oh but I would honey

SUNNYBOIII:

  
Cha Cha Woo: cirCLEtiiIIIIIINNNEEEeeEeeEeEeeEe

SUNNYBOIII: OMG IM SO GLAD SOMEONE ELSE KNOWS THE EXISTENCE OF THE LIFE GOALS TAHT IS CIRCLETINE

jaelien:

  
dabdab: I-  
dabdab: oh my god

Jungcook:

  
jaelien: imL AUGHING OMFG

Memegyu: why doe s that exist

Jungcook: idk ask ARMYs  
Jungcook: it's their brain child

gyeomie: poor Jin-hyung

giraffechxn: I know right

Jungcook: idk this is probably the best thing I've seen in a while

Mingmingie:

  
  
Sunflower8☆彡: ╥﹏╥  
Sunflower8☆彡: soRRY MINGMINGIE I JUSt  
Sunflower8☆彡: I WAS BEING TRUTHFUL  
Sunflower8☆彡: I ASK MYSELF WHY GĒGE IS SO HOT ON A DAILY. BASIS

giraffechxn: well I'm just gonna go die

**giraffechxn logged off**

chickense: I'm gonna go stop him

**chickense logged off**

vitaminjun: I don't need this

 **vitaminjun logged off**  
**SUNNYBOIII logged off**

dabdab: so the newbies were the first to log off today

gyeomie: kun...

dabdab: coming

 **dabdab logged off**  
**gyeomie logged off**

Memegyu: hyung and I are going on a date so I'll be going

**Memegyu logged off**

DicKYEOM: I don't trust that he's not gonna tell Jisoo-hyung... I'm gonna go too  
DicKYEOM: also for when it comes out tonight  
DicKYEOM: stREAM SVT VOCAL UNIT SONG

**DicKYEOM logged off**

jaelien: of course he's promoting his song

winwinwinner: Haohaoie and Gyu didn't promote their songs...

jaelien: well clearly he's proud of the song

Sunflower8☆彡: are you saying I'm not proud of 13th Month's Dance  
Sunflower8☆彡: of Lilili Yabbay

jaelien: uhh

**jaelien logged off**

winwinwinner: I'm proud of it and it's not even my song  
winwinwinner: it's a great song and your dancing is amazing  
winwinwinner: ah  
winwinwinner: well I have to go now ^~^  
winwinwinner: bye Haohaoie, Kookie, Dongminnie, Ming-ge

**winwinwinner logged off**

Mingmingie: talking about Lilili Yabbay  
Mingmingie: I am in love with it.  
Mingmingie: it's times like this when I regret leaving  
Mingmingie: because if I was still with you... I probably would've been in performance team and that would've been my song as well  
Mingmingie: I would've been awesome in that

Sunflower8☆彡: I agree  
Sunflower8☆彡: you and Samuel would have been performance team and you would've done so well

Mingmingie: yes and we would've been a 6 person squad

Sunflower8☆彡: hell yeah

Cha Cha Woo: I'm sure you would've been great

Jungcook: same  
Jungcook: I've seen some videos of your dancing and you're good

Mingmingie: thanks ^~^

Cha Cha Woo: well I have to go...  
Cha Cha Woo: comebacks exist and we have one coming soon

**Cha Cha Woo logged off**

Mingmingie: I need to head off as well  
Mingmingie: it was ....nice... sharing our thoughts  
Mingmingie: bye

**Mingmingie logged off**

Jungcook: well it's just the two of us now...

Sunflower8☆彡: indeed

Jungcook: you know, what they were saying about 13th Month's Dance is true  
Jungcook: it's a very good song  
Jungcook: it's catchy  
Jungcook: and the dance is amazing

Sunflower8☆彡: omg thank you for saying that Kookie  
Sunflower8☆彡: that honestly makes me feel happy because you, and the rest of BTS are all really popular and are praised constantly  
Sunflower8☆彡: so for you to say that to me is so ... just ... wow  
Sunflower8☆彡: thank you.

Jungcook: no but seriously, Seventeen and in particular the performance team are amazing at dancing and honestly... half the time you inspire me to better myself at dancing

Sunflower8☆彡: you don't even need to get better Kookie

Jungcook: uh yeah I do

Sunflower8☆彡: you don't

Jungcook: I really do

Sunflower8☆彡: you don't

Jungcook: I do

Sunflower8☆彡: you don't

Jungcook: I do

Sunflower8☆彡: you do

Jungcook: I don't   
Jungcook: wait...

**Jungcook logged off**

Sunflower8☆彡: lmao he really doesn't

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for lack of Jungkook in every chapter... I sorta forget he's there sometimes  
> Don't ask how bc I really don't know


	20. Chapter 20

**_ 7 members online _ **

dabdab: AMUSEMENT PARK DAY Y'ALL   
dabdab: THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME  
dabdab: JUST US 97 LINERS  
dabdab: WHAT CAN GO WRONG

Cha Cha Woo: everyone make sure that no matter who you're with  
Cha Cha Woo: one of you has a phone on and checking messages as often as you can

jaelien: can we just go over who is with who again, just before we split up?

Cha Cha Woo: okay sure. So it's Minghao and MingMing  
Cha Cha Woo: and MingMing is the one who will be active on the chat, if I am right?

Mingmingie: you are correct

Cha Cha Woo: you're with Bam? Wait no you're with Yugyeom and Bam is with Hanse, yes?

dabdab: yeah

jaelien: yep

Cha Cha Woo: Byungchan is with Kookie

giraffechxn: yeah I am

Cha Cha Woo: I'm with Si Cheng

Cha Cha Woo: Taeyang is with Mingyu

SUNNYBOIII: yep

Cha Cha Woo: and that leave s Seokmin with Jangjun

DicKYEOM: yeah

Cha Cha Woo: okay  
Cha Cha Woo: remember  
Cha Cha Woo: were meeting up at 1 to eat

jaelien: wait where are we meeting

Cha Cha Woo: are you serious Jaehyun

jaelien: yes.

Cha Cha Woo: at the food stalls near the ferris wheel   
Cha Cha Woo: where else would we meet?

jaelien: oh okay

Cha Cha Woo: we can split up now

Mingmingie: whoops Hao and I left like 10 minutes ago  
Mingmingie: we went straight to one of the roller coasters  
Mingmingie: I don't think it's a safe idea for the worker to be letting me hold my phone on a roller coaster   
Mingmingie: thIS IS GREAT WERE GOING UP ON A 90 DEFREE ANGLE  
Mingmingie: dhfucke  
Mingmingie: shdn chekdnxk

DicKYEOM: I'm laughing omg  
DicKYEOM: welp jangjun and I are going on the teapots  
DicKYEOM: if you see me on the roller coaster it'll be because Jungjun dragged me there

giraffechxn: he probably will drag you there so prepare yourself.

Mingmingie: jabsabsndjebhdj

giraffechxn: Jangjun is like Hanse. They like these types of things   
 **(I don't actually know whether they do or not rip** )

DicKYEOM: uuuuh

Mingmingie: sjhdnd

DicKYEOM: please no

jaelien: Gyeom and I are going on the bumper cars against Bam and Hanse  
jaelien: I'm praying for Hanse

Mingmingie: hsauerskfxjfxkgdot

jaelien: he doesn't know what Gyeom and Bam are like when aren't with each other, doing something competitive or violent  
jaelien: I suddenly regret being paired with Gyeom and suggesting to go on the bumper cars

dabdab: you know it ;)

Mingmingie: jsnxhd

Cha Cha Woo: Si Cheng and I are looking for the scariest looking rides - the ones that go the highest up and move the fastest (an d I guess horror houses as well?)   
Cha Cha Woo: Although I can't have my phone on me when I'm on those  
Cha Cha Woo: I'll check up as soon as I'm off the ride

Mingmingie: nsnxjdjenn

Cha Cha Woo: this is so gonna fuck me up but I'm so excited

SUNNYBOIII: Mingyu and I... we went looking for food.

DicKYEOM: not surprising

Mingmingie: dxsfv

DicKYEOM: if you want to go on a ride you'll probably have to drag him because all he'll want to do is eat

giraffechxn: relatable

SUNNYBOIII: what are you doing right now?

giraffechxn: taking a bunch of selcas with Jungkook that will likely never get uploaded

dabdab: I'm laughing because he's at a point of him not uploading anything,  
dabdab: so everyone just knows that when you take a photo with him  
dabdab: it'll probably never be uploaded

Mingmingie: that was so damn awesome omg  
Mingmingie: sorry for the random keyboard smashes???  
Mingmingie: I swear my phone was off but apparently not

SUNNYBOIII: aren't you on the bumper cars, Bambam?

dabdab: yeah Hanse is taking over for a bit

Mingmingie: to the next ride we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of 2 because I was lazy and split this chapter into two.
> 
> And yes, I know I say amusement park but a lot of what I'm writing is based on a thing we have in Australia, it's called the 'Royal Show' and it's actually an agricultural based event but there is a whole area dedicated to rides and shit and there's showbags and fireworks and it's fun af (actually I don't know about the other states but that's what it's like in WA.)


	21. Chapter 21

******7 members online**  
  


DicKYEOM: sAVE ME  
DicKYEOM: IM BEING DRAGGED ONTO A ROLLERCOASTER BY JANGJUN

jaelien: and that was what we were all waiting for.  
jaelien: Don't say you weren't bc you'll only be lying to yourself

DicKYEOM: I would say rude but tbh I was waiting for it as well

Mingmingie: is that you I can see from the top of this rollercoaster

DicKYEOM: probably?

Mingmingie: you look like you're gonna be sick

DicKYEOM: probably will

Mingmingie: nice  
Mingmingie: well I'm about to go over  
Mingmingie: I will return

Cha Cha Woo: I have never trusted someone more than I trust Si Cheng  
Cha Cha Woo: I will never trust again  
Cha Cha Woo: I forever value my life and my boys and my friends (and my boyfriend)  
Cha Cha Woo: bless your soups amen

dabdab: soups

Cha Cha Woo: god damn autocorrect

giraffechxn: are you okay?

Cha Cha Woo: no  
Cha Cha Woo: we did that 'escape the zombies' thing  
Cha Cha Woo: anD ITS SO FUCKIGN TERRIFYING  
Cha Cha Woo: IVE NEVER FELT SO SCARED  
Cha Cha Woo: I don't know how anyone does this alone I'm so terrified

SUNNYBOIII: doesn't that mean you succeeded in finding the scariest ride? (Even though that's not really a ride)

Cha Cha Woo: I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO TERRIFIED OF HAVING MY BACK TO ANYTHING THAT I DON'T KNOW ITS CONTENTS OR ISNT A WALL  
Cha Cha Woo: also I think I broke Si Cheng's arm whoops???

jaelien: n o fuckign way

Cha Cha Woo: no wait it's fine he thinks it'll only be temporary and there'll be nothing to worry about

jaelien: I just... how

DicKYEOM: I'm gonna be without my phone for a few minutes  
DicKYEOM: I'll be back  
DicKYEOM: and hopefully not dead?

SUNNYBOIII: I think Mingyu ate too much food  
SUNNYBOIII: he's not moving

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged on**

Cha Cha Woo: Minghao?  
Cha Cha Woo: why are you on?

Sunflower8☆彡: so, funny story  
Sunflower8☆彡: you know how Mingmingie-ge had his phone on him when we were going on the rollercoasters?

Cha Cha Woo: if this is what I think it is then rip

Sunflower8☆彡: yeah exactly, Mingmingie-ge's phone flew from his hand and landed somewhere so we've just gone looking for it  
Sunflower8☆彡: oh he found it  
Sunflower8☆彡: it's completely shattered  
Sunflower8☆彡: and well  
Sunflower8☆彡:

 

Cha Cha Woo: oh my god

Sunflower8☆彡: yeah  
Sunflower8☆彡: so you're stuck with me again

jaelien: this is your captain speaking

dabdab: aND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING

SUNNYBOIII: what's happening

jaelien: so

dabdab: we

jaelien: went

dabdab: on

jaelien: the

dabdab: ferris

jaelien: wheel

dabdab: and

jaelien: the

dabdab: ferris

jaelien: wheel

dabdab: malfunctioned

jaelien: so

dabdab: now

jaelien: were

dabdab: stuck

jaelien: in

dabdab: a

jaelien: ferris

dabdab: wheel

Cha Cha Woo: I'm so done

jaelien: save us

dabdab: save us

giraffechxn: save you?  
giraffechxn: save me

jaelien: why

dabdab: why

giraffechxn: this huge group of girls were doing like a random play dance thing  
giraffechxn: (I don't know why they'd do that in an amusement park but anyway)  
giraffechxn: and one of BTS' songs played  
giraffechxn: and jeon jungkook the idiot,  
giraffechxn: went out and danced with them, giving away who we were  
giraffechxn: and because we're from two different groups, they clearly have suspicions  
giraffechxn: so there will either be rumours that we're dating, or they'll go looking for the rest of us  
giraffechxn: we literally ran for our lives when they realised and now we're hiding in the ticket booth  
giraffechxn: the guy working here looks so done with life  
giraffechxn: but he said he wouldn't tell the fangirls  
giraffechxn: as long as he got my autograph for his younger sister  
giraffechxn: (I'm shocked bc mine over Kookie's?????)  
giraffechxn: and hes fine with us being there

Cha Cha Woo: y'all I think we should leave today has gone to hell  
Cha Cha Woo: it's been fun but it's too chaotic here  
Cha Cha Woo: lets go eat  
Cha Cha Woo: meet at the ticket booth okay?

SUNNYBOIII: will do  
SUNNYBOIII: I may have to half carry Mingyu because he's almost gone into a food coma

**SUNNYBOIII logged off**

Sunflower8☆彡: okay we're heading over now (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

jaelien: um

dabdab: are y'all forgetting?

jaelien: were stuck in a ferris wheel

giraffechxn: oh um...  
giraffechxn: is there a staff member trying to fix it?

dabdab: probably

jaelien: i think it's starting to move again

dabdab: we'll be there soon

 **jaelien logged off**  
**dabdab logged off**

Cha Cha Woo: we'll be there soon Byungchan  
Cha Cha Woo: keep an eye out

**Cha Cha Woo logged off**

giraffechxn: I feel we're missing someone?

DicKYEOM: tHAT WAS HELL

giraffechxn: ah yes there's our missing people

DicKYEOM: what?

giraffechxn: were leaving  
giraffechxn: meet at the front otherwise we'll leave you behind  
giraffechxn: we almost left you behind just then

**giraffechxn logged off**

DicKYEOM: shit okay we gotta r u  n

**DicKYEOM logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didn't forget to update this for like three weeks what are you saying hahahahaha
> 
> im so sorry
> 
> also happy new year


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorta inappropriate??? blame tumblr
> 
> don't read if you're innocent
> 
> generally hilarious if you have a shitty sense of humour

**_ 6 members online _ **

 

dabdab: do you ever think... there's 7 billion people  
dabdab: so that means there's 14 billion buttholes

Jungcook: what the fuck

SUNNYBOIII: there was a slight miscalculation

jaelien: that is why curianus georg exists

Jungcook: what the fuck did you just rip off curious geroge to make up a guy called curianus georg who was 7 billion buttholes

chickense: geroge

Jungcook: mind you curious george is a monkey  
Jungcook: shhhhh

jaelien: it was a collaboration

dabdab: yes

SUNNYBOIII: are you both trying to tell us that a guy called curianus georg exists?  
SUNNYBOIII: with 7 billion buttholes

dabdab: yes

jaelien: final boss

Jungcook: why are you like this

jaelien: friends who meme togethER

dabdab: diE TOGETHER

chickense: on the topic of buttholes  
chickense: has anyone stuck a flower up their butthole before

SUNNYBOIII: oh honey no  
SUNNYBOIII: sweetie

dabdab:

  
Jungcook: what the fuck

jaelien: yes

SUNNYBOIII: why are you like this

chickense: that photo is why I was asking lmao  
chickense: it's not like I've done that    
chickense: you don't have to worry about me being a problem child

dabdab: hey kids want us to teach you how to give a good handjob

chickense: ... unlike Bambam clearly

Jungcook: we aren't children bc we're the same age but whatever

SUNNYBOIII: I'm actually interested in what he's gonna say  
SUNNYBOIII: there's gonna be so much regret but still I'm interested

dabdab: bop it  
dabdab: twist it  
dabdab: pull it

SUNNYBOIII: and there's the regret hitting me full swing

jaelien: harder  
jaelien: better  
jaelien: faster  
jaelien: stronger

chickense: why did you encourage them

dabdab: yoU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN  
dabdab: YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN  
dabdab: YOU PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN  
dabdab: AND YOU SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT

SUNNYBOIII: I don't know anymore

Jungcook: why are they like this  
Jungcook: I disown you as friends

jaelien: noW CHA CHA REAL SMOOTH

chickense: none of you ever touch a penis

dabdab:

  
dabdab: guess what hunty

Jungcook: I honestly pray for Yugyeom sometimes

dabdab: I prey for his ass

Jungcook: I'm gonna shut you down bithc

 

**Jungcook removed dabdab from the group**

 

jaelien: nOOOOOO MY MEME BOO

**jaelien logged off**

Jungcook: we are free from the forces of evil

SUNNYBOIII: omg I love Star vs. the Forces of Evil

Jungcook: wait what

SUNNYBOIII: how dar you discriminate against Star vs the Forces of Evil

**SUNNYBOIII logged off**

Jungcook: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

**Jungcook logged off**

chickense: what the heck happened I'm the confuse™

Mingmingie: yo what happened I finally got my phone fixed

chickense: hell

Mingmingie: sounds accurate okay I'm gonna go bug Taebin my one true love

chickense: I thought Jun was your one true love

Mingmingie: psh no he was simultaneously my bro and my hoe when i was still in SVT  
Mingmingie: bye peasant

chickense: boi

Mingmingie: kidding, kidding ily  
Mingmingie: but seriously  
Mingmingie: I don't wanna disappoint my boyf by being late to our date

**Mingmingie logged off**

chickense: okay then  
chickense: this entire chat is gay and it's great

**chickense logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gay™ is real


	23. Chapter 23

**_ 3 members online _ **

 

vitaminjun: guys I have a question

DicKYEOM: we hopefully will be able to answer it for you so what's up?

vitaminjun: how long did it take for you guys to feel like you belonged in a group with so many members?

DicKYEOM: it didn't take me that long, mainly because of my extroverted personality and my willingness to befriend everyone.  
DicKYEOM: I fully felt that I belonged and that I could share anything with the members within less than a year of being on Seventeen TV, because we were so open with everything

vitaminjun: hmmm  
vitaminjun: what about you, Minghao

Sunflower8☆彡: it actually took me a while, more than what one would expect, to feel welcome, because when I came, it wasn't that long after Mingmingie-gē left and I just felt like I was just a replacement for him  
Sunflower8☆彡: you may not believe it because of how sociable I am now  
Sunflower8☆彡: but even now, I feel like I don't belong sometimes because I'm still really insecure  
Sunflower8☆彡: I feel like a lot of people don't like me, and I guess that's sorta obvious  
Sunflower8☆彡: I'm not perfect so I feel like I'm not enough for everyone.

vitaminjun: okay so I guess it's okay that sometimes I don't feel like I belong?

Sunflower8☆彡: of course it's normal. Not everyone is as sociable as Seokmin and of course everyone feels like they don't belong at times.

DicKYEOM: wait really I didn't know you feel this way

Sunflower8☆彡: wait no you're gonna tell everyone

DicKYEOM: no I'm just gonna tell Jun hyung  
DicKYEOM: but I can't guarantee he won't tell everyone else

Sunflower8☆彡:  oh no

DicKYEOM: as soon as we get out of these vans you're gonna be smothered by Jun so I'd suggest you prepare yourself

 

**_ (A bit later) _ **

 

Sunflower8☆彡: oh no my one fear came true. He told everyone and Cheol made me have a heart to heart with everyone before we could watch movies (horror genre becuas why not)  
Sunflower8☆彡: and everyone was fucking sobbing (;'༎ຶД༎ຶ')  
Sunflower8☆彡: I really fear making my members (and fans) cry because they're my family and I feel like I'm letting them down when they cry because of me

vitaminjun: awww  
vitaminjun: Seokmin do you have any fears like that?

DicKYEOM: I hAVE ZERO FEARS

Sunflower8☆彡: thIS IS A CALLOUT FOR ONE (1) LEE SEOKMIN

DicKYEOM: I HAVE ONE FEAR

Sunflower8☆彡: thIS BITCH SLEEPTALKS SOMETIMES  
Sunflower8☆彡: and when we were having our family movie night and watching horror movies just before  
Sunflower8☆彡: and he somehow fell asleep duRING THE FIRST MOVIE  
Sunflower8☆彡: and after the movies were over  
Sunflower8☆彡: everyone was half asleep and almost died when we heard him screech one of his lines like he was possessed  
Sunflower8☆彡: it was legit just one of his usual adlibs  
Sunflower8☆彡: but bc it was really loud, ofc iT WAS TERRIFYING FOR US WHO HAD JUST FINISHED BINGING HORROR MOVIES  
Sunflower8☆彡: SEUNGKWAN FELL OFF THE COUCH  AND DRAGGGED HANSOL WITH HIM  
Sunflower8☆彡: CHAN ACTUALLY STARTED CRYING AND HES ACTUALLY GOOD WITH HORROR MOVIES UNLIKE SOME OF US  
Sunflower8☆彡: EVEN WONWOO HYUNG LOOKED SCARED, OR AT LEAST VAGUELY STARTLED, AND THATS SAYING SOMETHING

DicKYEOM: hhhhhhhh

**DicKYEOM logged off**

vitaminjun: I just realised, Bambam is still kicked from the group... is someone gonna add him back?

Sunflower8☆彡: nah. Consider it punishment for being so damn inappropriate  
Sunflower8☆彡: he'll be added back eventually. Someone will feel sorry for him

vitaminjun: okay then  
vitaminjun: well I have to get going  
vitaminjun: I hope your back gets better soon

Sunflower8☆彡: thanks (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎) I hope it gets better soon as well  
Sunflower8☆彡: it's frustrating to not be able to dance the way I want to

vitaminjun: you shouldn't be dancing at all

Sunflower8☆彡: sssshhhhhhh

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

vitaminjun: ╮(￣▽￣"")╭

**vitaminjun logged off**


	24. Chapter 24

**_ 2 members online _ **

 

**Memegyu added dabdab**

 

dabdab: y'all it's shitty pickup line time. 

Memegyu: Oh no

Jungcook: gdi mingus

dabdab: all three of us have fucking hot boyfriends so let's just share shitty pickup lines that have been said to us just to appreciate these boyfriends of ours  
dabdab: I'll start  
dabdab: am I from Tennessee?  
dabdab: because I'm the only ten he sees

Memegyu: but youre from Thailand

Jungcook: yeah and the only Ten I see is from NCT

dabdab: am I really reading this with my own two eyes  
dabdab: you two are dumb as fuck

Memegyu: uhh Wonwoo doesn't really say any pick up lines because he's bad enough at jokes as it is  
Memegyu: but Hao almost fell down the stairs once  
Memegyu: and Jun-hyung caught him before he could fall  
Memegyu: and he said  
Memegyu: well it looks like you're falling for me.  
Memegyu: Hao was so annoyed lmao

dabdab: that's what I'm taLKING ABOUT 

Jungcook : omg this is irrelevant but  
Jungcook: thuS IDIOT  
Jungcook: SOME GUY WAS TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING AND SAID THINK ABOUT SOMEINE IN THE THE BEATLES  
Jungcook: AN DTHIS BITCH SAYS CHRIS BROWN

dabdab: OHMYG OD

Jungcook: okay back on topic apparently Tae, when he first saw me, wanted to say  
Jungcook: "I've lost my number, can I have yours?"  
Jungcook: I was 13 lmao

dabdab: that young?  
dabdab: wow hyung is a flirt

Jungcook: well I guess

dabdab: Jackson-hyung tried one on Mark-hyung  
dabdab: are you from China  
dabdab: because I'm China get your number

Memegyu: China get into your pants

Jungcook: China get some dicc 

dabdab: China make you hit some high notes when y'all fucc

Memegyu: shit Jun-hyung read those over my shoulder

dabdab: abORT MISSION HAOS GONNA KILL US

Jungcook: wait. I have a plan

dabdab: okay but I'm trusting you with my liFE RIGHT NOW  
dabdab: DONT BREAK MY RRUST BRO

Jungcook: I won't bro

**Sunflower8** **☆** **logged on**

Sunflower8☆: okAY WHICH BITCH GAVE GĒGE THOSE PICK UP LINES

Jungcook: y'all ready for this  
Jungcook:

Sunflower8☆: ...

**Sunflower8** **☆** **logged off**

dabdab: omg it worked you miracle worker you

Memegyu: he's probably gonna come for me irl but oh well

Jungcook:

dabdab: I'm laughing so hard omg

**Memegyu logged off**

Jungcook: it's just me, you and the moon

dabdab: bitch I ain't giving you no kiss

Jungcook: lol what I'm just saying that because it's night?

**dabdab logged off**

Jungcook: ?????  
Jungcook:

  
**Jungcook logged off**


	25. Chapter 25

**_ 2 members online _ **

 

vitaminjun: have you ever just been so overwhelmed by joy that you cry

SUNNYBOIII: yes  
SUNNYBOIII:

  
vitaminjun: why did I know you were going to do that  
vitaminjun:

  
vitaminjun: I'm not talking about Joy-sunbaenim  
vitaminjun: I'm talking about the damn emotion joy   
vitaminjun: but same tho

SUNNYBOIII: oh yes okay why are you crying because of joy?  
SUNNYBOIII: are you okay?

vitaminjun: I'm fine I'm just screaming still  
vitaminjun: becAUSE SEVENTEEN WON DANCE OF THE YEAR  
vitaminjun: you know how hard they worked on this  
vitaminjun: I would be happy no matter who won because I love all of the groups that were nominated  
vitaminjun: but I'm so happy for Soonyoung-sunbae because he made the dance  
vitaminjun: so I unintentionally started crying

SUNNYBOIII: you're ridiculous  
SUNNYBOIII:

  
vitaminjun:

  
**giraffechxn logged on**

SUNNYBOIII:

  
giraffechxn:

giraffechxn: let me just jump off a cliff I thought BTS sunbaenims deserved something *sough*bestsong*cough*

vitaminjun: honestly same?

SUNNYBOIII: I know   
SUNNYBOIII: so many people don't want to start fan wars between Onces and their own fan bases and are just taking it as it is, but it's clear that they're annoyed

vitaminjun: lmao have you guys seen how EXO-Ls and ARMYs are all saying that Red Flavour deserved it if it wasn't EXO or BTS sunbaenims who got it

giraffechxn: tbh Red Velvet sunbaenims are as legendary as BTS and EXO sunbaenims

vitaminjun: agreed

SUNNYBOIII: agreed  
SUNNYBOIII:

  
vitaminjun: okay so how's life

giraffechxn: prOMOTION TIME!!!!!

vitaminjun: okay yes I know

giraffechxn: there's a new group that debuted the other day and they're really good

SUNNYBOIII: I HEARD ABOUT THEM  
SUNNYBOIII: BLK RIGHT????

vitaminjun: isn't that the group that Mingming is meant to be in?

giraffechxn: yeaahhhh they're really cool and respectful  
giraffechxn: I think Mingming will be with them  
giraffechxn: but he can't even come on and answer us because he's on MixNine

vitaminjun: Taebin from BLK was Mingming's boyfriend right?

giraffechxn: yeah!  
giraffechxn: oh and he's such a sweetheart   
giraffechxn: I talked to him yesterday after music bank and he's a genuinely nice person  
giraffechxn: Mingming is really lucky to have him  
giraffechxn: he told Hanse and I so many good stories   
giraffechxn: apparently one of the first things Mingming said to Taebin was  
giraffechxn: "you underestimate how much food I can shove in my mouth before someone needs to stop me"

vitaminjun: mE

**jaelien logged on**

jaelien: you know who was robbed @ MAMA Japan  
jaelien: Red Velvet sunbaenims

SUNNYBOIII: I KNOW

vitaminjun: AJDGEHNDKAKA WE WERE TALKING ABOUT THAT JUST BEFORE OMG

giraffechxn: SEE EVERYONE THINKS THE SAME THING- RED VELVET SUNBAENIMS WERE ROBBED

jaelien: IM SO GLAD IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT  
jaelien: OKAY IMMA GO

**jaelien logged off**

giraffechxn: well I must go ^~^  
giraffechxn: promotions 

vitaminjun: SAY HELLO TO TAEBIN FROM ME

SUNNYBOIII: JUST SAY IT FROM ALL OF US

vitaminjun: GOOD IDEA

giraffechxn: YES

**giraffechxn logged off**

SUNNYBOIII: WHY ARE WE YELLING

vitaminjun: I DONT KNOW

SUNNYBOIII: OKAY

vitaminjun: OKAY

SUNNYBOIII: YES

vitaminjun: WHY IS YELLING FUN

SUNNYBOIII: YES  
SUNNYBOIII: OKAY  
SUNNYBOIII: BYEBYE

vitaminjun: BYE

**SUNNYBOIII logged off**   
**vitaminjun logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of double updates... writing chapters is becoming slow on wattpad so I'll go back to only posting one chapter a week here otherwise we'll run out of chapters
> 
> Stan BLK.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of Jonghyun at the end, please be cautious if his passing triggers you. (its not much, but I want to warn you guys just in case)  
> was originally written the night he passed
> 
> you did well, Jjong

**_ 5 members online _ **

 

jaelien: do you ever wonder what sort of thoughts were going through the head of the person who discovered broccoli  
jaelien: like 'wow it looks like a little tree'  
jaelien: 'i wonder if it's edible'

Cha Cha Woo: a Big Mood™

jaelien: I meant to send that to Johnny... but here works as well I guess

Cha Cha Woo: gee thanks I'm glad to see we're so high on your priority list for random thoughts

chickense: you know Dongmin, in all the photos you are in, you're always smiling sweetly and you look innocent but behind the scenes you are nothing but an absolute master of sarcasm

Cha Cha Woo: yep that's me.

vitaminjun: honestly I don't see why some people don't like broccoli???  
vitaminjun: like it tastes like nothing

jaelien: I-

**Jungcook removed vitaminjun from the group**

Jungcook: someone had to do it. Broccoli is evil

**Cha Cha Woo added vitaminjun to the group**

Cha Cha Woo: fuck you broccoli isn't that bad

**Jungcook removed Cha Cha Woo and vitaminjun from the group**

Jungcook: I've ridded this group of evil

chickense: uhhhh

Jungcook: shhhh chicken lover  
Jungcook: if you say anything about that thing you'll be kicked as well

chickense: *insert broccoli emoji*

Jungcook: you asked for it

**Jungcook removed chickense from the group**

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged on**

Sunflower8☆彡: alright who gave Juancock admin rights it's meant to be me and Mingming are the only other admins because Mingyu doesn't trust himself as a lone admin and also because were the Three Mingeteers

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **removed Jungcook as an admin**

Jungcook: um rude

jaelien: Theee Mingeteers im-

Jungcook: first of all,

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **removed Jungcook from the group**

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **added Cha Cha Woo, vitaminjun and chickense to the group**

Cha Cha Woo: thanks Hao

Sunflower8☆彡: time to go back to cuddling with my favourite man, my Junnie  
Sunflower8☆彡: peace out 

 **Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

vitaminjun: Jaehyun do you like broccoli??? Was your message even related to disliking broccoli in the first place???

jaelien: no lmao I'm with you. It doesn't taste like much so I don't see people's issues with it  
jaelien: I just  
jaelien: it was a random thought and I sent it  
jaelien: it got a bit out of hand

vitaminjun: okay ╮(￣▽￣"")╭

chickense: eh I'm going to have some food before I go to sleep earlier tonight. Goodnight.

Cha Cha Woo: night

**chickense logged off**

vitaminjun: I'm going to go as well. Goodnight boys.

jaelien: night

Cha Cha Woo: goodnight Jangjun

**vitaminjun logged off**

Cha Cha Woo: welp.... it's just you and I now...

jaelien: yep

**winwinwinner logged on**

winwinwinner: JAEHYUN YOU NEED TO COME NOW SOMETHING HAPPENED TO JONGHYUN-HYUNG-SUNBAENIM

 **winwinwinner logged off**  
**jaelien logged off**

Cha Cha Woo: oh no I hope he's okay...

**Cha Cha Woo logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we;ll i'm trash who sucks at updating on time whoopS
> 
> do you like broccoli??


	27. Chapter 27

**_ 4 members online _ **

 

Jungcook: yo

Memegyu: yoooo

dabdab: yoooooooooooooooo

vitaminjun: yoooooooooooooo what?  
vitaminjun: What's happening

Jungcook: well apparently some of our fans are thinking us 97 liners are some part of a huge gay orgy

Memegyu: (tbh I wouldn't be too surprised if that was actually happening)

dabdab: (same)

Jungcook: so apparently most of our companies' CEOs got together after these ridiculous thoughts  
Jungcook: and decided to have a small collab stage.  
Jungcook: so then the leaders of our groups also had to go to a business dinner to discuss it and us three were invited, so we could put in our own opinions and also tell all of you before the leaders could lmao

Memegyu: and when we arrived, we were led to a huge table in a private room

dabdab: and I looked down at my cutlery and you know that stuff in reALLY FANCY PLACES

vitaminjun: yeah?

dabdab: they had that  
dabdab: and I turned to Mingyu, and I turned to Jungkook,  
dabdab: and they both looked as lost as me  
dabdab: so I quietly said  
dabdab: "this place is too fancy  
dabdab: I don't know which fork to stab myself with"  
dabdab: and we almost got kick d out of the meeting because we were laughing so hard  
dabdab: *kicked  
dabdab: I yawned mid text and didn't see it until I sent it

vitaminjun: yo you have a point with what you said tho

Memegyu: exactly  
Memegyu: it wouldn't be proper etiquette if you stabbed yourself with the wrong fork

Jungcook: ashdhejdk im gonna crack up again and Namjoon-hyung is already watching me closely after thefork thing started  
Jungcook: don't do this to me

dabdab: sorry it's too late for me, I decided to stab myself wit h the dessert spoon

Memegyu: thatS A SOUP SPOON

vitaminjun: why are you like this

Jungcook: why are you like this x2  
Jungcook: Namjoon just shot me a big-ass glare because I laughed  
Jungcook: I'm so dead  
Jungcook: it's the end of me I hope I go to heaven

Memegyu: iriwa yeogiga heaven-iya

Jungcook: I hate you

Memegyu: no you don't

Jungcook: I just hate that you're right

Memegyu: :')

**Memegyu logged off**

dabdab: ahsgdjekhdjd did he really just run out of the room pretending to sob in front of all of the leaders

Jungcook: he really did smh

vitaminjun: id probably want to jump off a cliff if I did that I'd be so embarrassed

Jungcook: same  
Jungcook: Seungcheol-hyung could've invited Minghao  
Jungcook: he's less of an embarrassment to be seen with in public  
Jungcook: but noo he invited Mingyu

dabdab: he invited Mingyu because he knew it was you and I coming

Jungcook: ssshhhhhhhhhhhhh

dabdab: but

Jungcook: shsshshshhshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

dabdab: you

Jungcook: sssshshshshhshshshshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

dabdab: you get so awkward around Minghao that's why Seungcheol-hyung didn't invite him

**Jungcook logged off**

dabdab: well he's glaring at me rn  
dabdab: soooooooo  
dabdab: gotta blast

**dabdab logged off**

vitaminjun: oh okay I guess nobody really wants to talk

**vitaminjun logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuhh send me ideas over twitter for this please i'm genuinely stuck
> 
> (@whywenjunhui)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written in like... december rip im sorry that this is dying slowly

**_ 3 members online _ **

giraffechxn: bihtc that superstar bts game is fun but it's fuckign hard

Jungcook: sorry I can't hear you I'm trying to beat the high scores of fans

giraffechxn: this isn't even a vocal-  
giraffechxn: ah whatever  
giraffechxn: Haohao have you been playing the superstar bts game?

Sunflower8☆彡: yeah I play it sometimes.  
Sunflower8☆彡: I get kicked out of practice about halfway through because my members don't want me to re-aggravate my back so sometimes I'll play it then

giraffechxn: have you passed a hard level yet?

Sunflower8☆彡: yeah, once

giraffechxn: whAT HOW

Sunflower8☆彡: magic   
Sunflower8☆彡: more like pure luck  
Sunflower8☆彡:

     

Sunflower8☆彡: loOK AT HOW LOW MY ENERGY WA  
Sunflower8☆彡: IM STILL SO DISTRESSED

giraffechxn: I TRIED TO PLAY SPRING DAY ON HARD FOR ABOUT 30 MINUTES STRAIGHT AND I WAS FORCED TO STOP BY MY MEMBERS BECAUSE I WAS ABOUT TO CRY

Jungcook: wait what's happening?  
Jungcook: sorry I just did Cypher part 3 hard and got it perfect... I still haven't beaten the fan who's on top though

giraffechxn: whAT THE FUCK

Sunflower8☆彡: WHAT THE FUCK HOW

**Memegyu logged on**

Memegyu: if I legally bought the Mona Lisa, would anyone be able to stop me from eating it?

giraffechxn: WHAT THE FUCK

Sunflower8☆彡: MINGYU WHAT THE FUCK  
Sunflower8☆彡: WHATS WRONG YITH YOU, YOU FUCKING SPORK

Memegyu: okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy i guess thats a no?

**Memegyu logged off**

Jungcook: what the heck is happening

**Mingmingie logged on**

Sunflower8☆彡: yAO miNgMiNg YoUVe BEEn AWol fOr sO LOnG

Mingmingie: sorry I rarely get time on my phone because blk comeback is coming ;)  
Mingmingie: I just thought of something hilarious and I need to say it

Jungcook: ???¿?

Sunflower8☆彡: what is it?

giraffechxn: what

Mingmingie: if I have a daughter in the future, I want to name her Lil.

giraffechxn: o-kay?

Mingmingie: If anyone asks herwhether its short for Lili, Lila or Lilian, she'll have to tell them no its not a shortened variation any of those names.

Jungcook: oh I've heard something like this before

Mingmingie: she'll have to tell them "my full name is Lilili Yabbay"

Sunflower8☆彡: im- I'm so disappointed in you Mingming-gē. You're not allowed to touch a birth certificate ever. I'm telling Taebin-hyung so that I can make sure of it

Mingmingie: D:  
Mingmingie: I was making a joke I didn't expect you to react lik e this  
Mingmingie: you'll be participating in your comeback yeah?

Sunflower8☆彡: yeah

giraffechxn: good

Mingmingie: okay that's good, I'm glad you're allowed to participate.  
Mingmingie: well I must be off I have more training to do.

**Mingmingie logged off**

Jungcook: I think the entire kpop industry and all of your fans are relieved  
Jungcook: the one time I actually went on my fake fanaccount which I use to see what fans post  
Jungcook: and one of my mutual s retweeted something that said 'once Minghao returns it's over for you bitches' and took up the entire 280 word limit  
Jungcook: and another one of my mutuals who i followed (before she had swerved from Yoongi-hyung to Junhui-hyung) has recently changed her bio to 'The8 will make 2018 his bitch'

Sunflower8☆彡: asxhkdjk Carats are so extra  
Sunflower8☆彡: wait look at these 'Carat club penguin bans' that I found on a seventeen meme account  
Sunflower8☆彡:

Sunflower8☆彡:

Sunflower8☆彡:

     

Sunflower8☆彡:

     

Sunflower8☆彡:

     

Sunflower8☆彡: oh wait I see what you mean with the 'when I come back it's over for you bitches' thing  
Sunflower8☆彡: I love Carats

Jungcook: honestly same and they're not even my fans?  
Jungcook: sure I love ARMYs but the fanwars they get into are hellish and it hurts us seeing them hurt

giraffechxn: wow this went from Carats getting banned from club penguin for saying the truth to deep af stuff about fanwars

Sunflower8☆彡: an army called junnie-gē gay and although it was meant as an insult, I'm still laughing because if only they knew...

Jungcook: ARMYs call everyone gay in every group no matter who they do and don't stan why are you surprised?

Sunflower8☆彡: oh I'm not

giraffechxn: where did that come from?????

Sunflower8☆彡: several international Carats replied saying 'so what?' 'if he's gay then he'll be our gay prince of China' 'legendary lgbt icon' et cetera et cetera   
Sunflower8☆彡: Carats are literally so fucking chill they couldn't care less if any of us were gay  
Sunflower8☆彡: And 'that' came from you talking about ARMYs and fanwars

giraffechxn: ohhh kayyyyy

Sunflower8☆彡: well I must go I have practice  
Sunflower8☆彡: y'know, our comeback is soon  
Sunflower8☆彡: im off y'all

giraffechxn: bye

Jungcook: ciao

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

giraffechxn: is it weird that although we're closer because of this group chat and things that have spawned from this group chat, I still feel awkward because I look up to you and your group so mcuh and it's hard to believe we're actually talking???

Jungcook: uhhh not really no  
Jungcook: that'd be me if I was speaking to G-Dragon sunbaenim

giraffechxn: okay good thanks for clarifying that

Jungcook: I've gotta go as well. We're planning a comeback soon as well and we're pretty damn busy. Talk to you later Channie~

giraffechxn: okay bye ^~^

**Jungcook logged off**

giraffechxn: he called me Channie I'm emo

**giraffechxn logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> byungchan is us all


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written at the start of february  
> angst and everyone loving ymm

**_ 5 members _ ** **_  online _ **

Mingmingie: I'm sorry I let you all down i missed my chance to debut again

Sunflower8☆彡: do not daRE APOLOGISE FOR SOMETHING YOU DONT HAVE ANY SAY IN  
Sunflower8☆彡: YOU DID FUCKING AMAZING AND ANYONE WHO TRIES TO SAY ANYTHING OTHERWISE DOESNT KNOW SHIT

SUNNYBOIII: I will fight you you did nothing wrong

gyeomie: don't put yourself down for not making the final cut you did so well throughout the show

winwinwinner: don't say that, we love you ❤️❤️❤️

Sunflower8☆彡: the hyungs and dongsaengs are sending all of their love Mingmingie-gē we love you

SUNNYBOIII:

     

 

  
Mingmingie: but I did horribly in the end so that must mean nobody cares about me

Sunflower8☆彡:

 

Sunflower8☆彡: Sorry did you say something? I'm too busy mmmmmmblocking out your bullshitn

Mingmingie: Hao. Listen to me. I must suck already if I can't debut with Seventeen and especially if I failed on a survival show that I was invited to

Sunflower8☆彡: can't hear you  
Sunflower8☆彡: im going to ignore you until you understand you did nothing wrong and you didn't let us down

Mingmingie: but

Sunflower8☆彡: but nothing

gyeomie: it's sorta like watching lovers quarrelling tbh lmao

SUNNYBOIII: did you mean you and Bambam

gyeomie: maybe

winwinwinner: but Minghao is right, you have done nothing and it's not your fault that you didn't make it into the debuting team at the end and you definitely shouldn't be beating yourself up about that

Sunflower8☆彡: we love you

winwinwinner: we love you

gyeomie: we love you

SUNNYBOIII: we love you

Mingmingie: okay fine I won't blame myself anymore but you better stop or I'm gonna cry Mingmingie: I'm this close to crying 

 

Sunflower8☆彡: good.   
Sunflower8☆彡: now, rest gē  
Sunflower8☆彡: we can talk more tomorrow if you want to

Mingmingie: can we meet tomorrow?

Sunflower8☆彡: you, me and the rest of Seventeen?

Mingmingie: yes please

Sunflower8☆彡: of course gē  
Sunflower8☆彡: now go sleep  
Sunflower8☆彡: we love you ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Mingmingie: thanks for reminding me ^~^

**Mingmingie logged off**

gyeomie: I'm glad what we were trying to say finally got through to him

SUNNYBOIII: agreed.  
SUNNYBOIII: and now that means he'll be more active, so we'll be able to talk with him more often

winwinwinner: yeahh   
winwinwinner: uhhh I must go it's doyoungs bitrthday

SUNNYBOIII: say happy birthday from me

gyeomie: and me

Sunflower8☆彡: And me tooooooo

winwinwinner: yeah yeah I will ^~^

**winwinwinner logged off**

Sunflower8☆彡: I have to go as well  
Sunflower8☆彡: Cheol hyung wants all of us to watch the mv teaser together once it drops

gyeomie: have you not seen it yet?

Sunflower8☆彡: uhhhhh no?

SUNNYBOIII: have you watched your MV?

Sunflower8☆彡: nope

gyeomie: wowww okay

Sunflower8☆彡: welp bye

**Sunflower8** **☆彡** **logged off**

gyeomie: well it's juts you and me now

SUNNYBOIII: so it is

gyeomie: well uhhhhh

SUNNYBOIII: uhhhhhhhhh I don't like awkward moments I can't take this

**SUNNYBOIII logged off**

gyeomie: what's your favourite song by NCT?  
gyeomie: oh he's gone  
gyeomie: ohwell

**gyeomie logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whATS YOUR FAVOURITE SONG BY NCT???? IM TRASH FOR BABY DONT STOP AND BLACK ON BLACK AND GO BUT ALSO THE WHOLE EMPATHY ALBUM


	30. Chapter 30

**_ 2 members online _ **

chickense: hey Jaehyun

jaelien: hey   
jaelien: can I... talk to you about something?

chickense: you sorta already are, but sure  
chickense: what's wrong?

jaelien: I just... I heard something and I can't stop thinking about it

chickense: what did you hear?  
chickense: that is, if you're okay with sharing?

jaelien: LETS DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL  
jaelien: DINGDINGDINGADINGALINGADINGDING

chickense: what

jaelien: DING  
jaelien: DING  
jaelien: DING  
jaelien: A  
jaelien: DING  
jaelien: A  
jaelien: LING  
jaelien: A  
jaelien: DING  
jaelien: DING

chickense: I regret asking

jaelien: DINGDINGDINGADINGALINGADINGDING

chickense: please stop

jaelien: ok.

chickense: thank

jaelien:

  
chickense:

  
jaelien:

jaelien: so how was that expired ramyeon

chickense: that was like a month ago stop making fun of me >:(

**chickense logged off**

jaelien: it's cute when they get flustered when I'm being a little shit

**jaelien logged off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HELLA SHORT BUT I CRIED SO MUCH I DONT KNOW WHY THIS WAAS SO FUNNY


	31. Chapter 31

**_ 5 members online _ **

Cha Cha Woo: congrats on the great recent comebacks, all of you

DicKYEOM: ooh thanks Woo

winwinwinner: thanks dongminnie   
winwinwinner: ❤️❤️

SUNNYBOIII: thankyouuuu  
SUNNYBOIII: this comeback has been really fun

Cha Cha Woo: because Mamma Mia is a huge ass bop!!!!!!!!!!

winwinwinner: BIGGEST MOOD RIGHT NOW

SUNNYBOIII: shasdfgsgdjf why do you always hype me Sicheng your group is much more popular than mine

winwinwinner: bi t c h  
winwinwinner: I don't claim them as my group they fuckign abandoned me

SUNNYBOIII: w h a t

DicKYEOM: wHAT

Cha Cha Woo: what.

SUNNYBOIII: WHO DO I HAVE TO FIGHT

**jaelien logged on**

SUNNYBOIII: IS JAEHYUN THE ONE I NEED TO FIGHT

jaelien: whAT DID I DO

SUNNYBOIII: ABANDONS SICHENG??

jaelien: NO IM WITH HIM RIGHT NOW

SUNNYBOIII: THEN WHOMSTVED ABANDONED YOU

winwinwinner: we stopped to do something and when we looked up the other members were just... go n e...?

SUNNYBOIII: stopped to do something?  
SUNNYBOIII: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

jaelien: shut the fuck up we're both loyal to our manses

DicKYEOM: 'manses'

winwinwinner: shut the fuck up Jaehyun tripped over his untied shoelace and had to fix it

DicKYEOM: were loyal to our mansae mansae mansae yeah

jaelien: shUT

winwinwinner: anYWAY

jaelien: because we're both horrible with directions and we don't wanna get bombarded by fans if we just stay where we are and get found out by just one person  
jaelien: so we sorta just...

winwinwinner: walked straight forward...

jaelien: and now......

winwinwinner: we're lost......

**DicKYEOM changed winwinwinner's nickname to lostlost**

SUNNYBOIII: LOSTLOST ASDHXYHQSDYDTSITDIGX IM CACKLIN

lostlost: I LITWEALLY HATE ALL OF YOU SMH

Cha Cha Woo: I still love you Chengie~

lostlost: uwu

**Mingmingie logged on**

Mingmingie: I have a secret to tell you all~

lostlost: oof what is it?

Mingmingie: GORLS I AM NO LONGER JOBLESS

Cha Cha Woo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Cha Cha Woo: ARE YOU REALLY???

DicKYEOM: WAIT DOES THATMEAN THAT YOURE A MEMBER OF BLK???????

Mingmingie: yee boi

jaelien: king of not being jobless

SUNNYBOIII: employed culture be like:  
SUNNYBOIII:

SUNNYBOIII: FUCK WRONG MEME  
SUNNYBOIII: well actually that one does work nevertheless but still  
SUNNYBOIII:

     

  
Mingmingie: I can indeed confirm that Wonwoo hyung is my muud now that we're gonna confirm me as a member

jaelien: muud

Mingmingie: stfu jaehyun you're lost you have no right to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant be fucked writing when they log out im sorry this is all for now support blk's comeback when it does happen uwu (itll be in a few months)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i jumped on the chatfic bandwagon pleas e accept me for who i am
> 
> please leave feedback on what you liked and what you didn't like


End file.
